Rainbow Eclipse
by Lyra Matsuoka
Summary: *COMPLETE!* A strange rainbow suited senshi has arrived on the scene, and she wants Darien dead. But who is she, and why does she hold such a deadly grudge?
1. When Destiny Calls

Okay, here it is. My first ever fanfiction. Not the first one I posted  
(what do you think I am, NUTS?!?!?! Don't answer that...) I will claim  
this as my baby, my firstborn. This is a drama revolving around a   
character I created, named, dressed and fed. And boy is she  
ungrateful...   
  
MAJOR thanks to Mary Ann and Corie for encouraging my to write this and   
actually *post* it! Kudos to me, I know.  
  
Destiny and Sailor Eclipse are ALL mine. I have taken *major* creative   
license by inserting these two into my storyline. I would also like to say that   
as I have not had the privilege to read EVERY fan-fic on the net (but   
I've read a lot, I swear!) that any resemblance Destiny or Sailor Eclipse  
may bear to any other writer's character is purely accidental and is in no   
way plagiarism. Everyone cool with that? Great. (I merely seek to prevent  
any flaming emails sent my way by irrate authors...no missles either! Not  
to mention that there have been a whole lot of cases of plagerism lately...)  
  
Oooo, goody! Let's play timeline! This is set after Sailor Stars, before  
the crowning of our favorite monarchs, Neo-Queen Serenity and King  
Endymion.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the other characters   
we know and love. Big surprise, ne?   
  
... indicates thought  
  
Rainbow Eclipse  
by Lyra Matsuoka  
Rated PG13 (mild language and violence)  
  
Chapter 1  
When Destiny Calls  
  
A lone figure stands on a sidewalk in downtown Tokyo. She appears to be   
looking toward the horizon; her eyes focused on everything and nothing.   
Behind her is the silhouette of a half-built palace, and people move   
around her, not daring to disturb her thoughts. A passing car creates   
an artificial breeze that blows long black hair away from her face,   
revealing porcelain skin and an aquiline nose. Full lips part briefly   
and reseal themselves as their owner continues to think. Tight black   
leggings under a form fitting violet jumper draw attention   
to this strangers astounding physical beauty. Whistles from cars and   
admiring glances from men and boys alike are directed toward her, but   
those who catch her indigo gaze turn quickly away. Within her unfocused   
eyes is a wisdom that surpasses all things known to man. Infinity is   
reflected there and eternity is seen in her regal bearing. The rude   
honking of a horn draws her out of her reverie, and she turns slowly   
to continue down the street.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Meanwhile, in another part of the city, a happy couple strolls   
arm in arm. A beautiful young woman, blond hair in pigtails and odangos   
and a slender young man with dark hair and endless blue eyes walk in   
companionable silence through a beautiful park. Pausing for a moment,   
the two share a loving kiss under the full moon. A park bench provides   
a comfortable place to sit and talk while waiting for the hour to strike.   
When it does, they rise and head across the street, toward what appears   
to be a favorite restaurant. As the sliding doors part to allow them   
admittance, a dark head snaps up. Indigo eyes follow this couple as   
they walk toward a corner booth. As the couple begins to look over the   
menu, a cold light appears in the indigo eyes and a graceful hand   
reaches for a teacup.   
  
So, there they are. Pretty Solider of Love and Justice Sailor   
Moon and her protector and true love Endymion. My, my. I had thought   
they would be...older, perhaps. More formidable, certainly, though I feel   
power emanating from them both. It would not do to underestimate them.   
I must not fail again.  
  
As the stranger gazes out the window, her eyes become unfocused   
and her stare is blank. Lost in memory, she sips her tea, more out of   
habit than thirst. Unbeknownst to her, an aura of sadness surrounds   
her, and one patron of the restaurant feels it strongly.  
  
"Darien, look at that girl," Serena said, her eyes fixated on   
a lithe form sitting alone in a corner booth. "Do you feel it? The   
sadness, it's almost like despair."   
  
"Yeah, I feel it. She must not want to talk about it, though.   
She's all alone," Darien replied, glancing at the girl.   
  
In the instant that he looked at her, Darien felt a shock of   
recognition shudder through his body. He had a brief picture of a   
flowing cape in every color of the rainbow and the most beautiful   
eyes. Not quite blue, but not violet either. More a perpetually  
shifting combination of the two. Almost like indigo...  
  
The moment that thought came to its climax, the girl stood,   
leaving money on the table to cover the check. She donned a black   
leather jacket and headed out the door. At the same second, Darien   
and Serena both noticed a small leather pouch lying on the seat of   
the booth where the girl had been sitting. Serena stood, ran across   
the tile floor, grabbed the little bag and rushed after the her.  
  
"Serena..." Darien groaned, amazed as always by how fast she   
could move. With a sigh, and a signal to the waiter that they would   
be back, Darien gave chase.  
  
"Wait! Stop! Oh, miss, please wait!" Serena called. "You forgot   
your bag!"   
  
Darien continued chasing after his love, gaining on her with every   
step he took.   
  
The girl stopped and slowly turned. Darien stopped in his tracks,  
mere steps behind Serena. Her eyes he thought Just like the eyes   
in my vision. Indigo.  
  
"Were you calling to me?" the girl questioned in a voice that   
sounded like delicate wind chimes. "I was sure that I left the café   
with all my possessions."  
  
"No, you dropped this little pouch," Serena said, with a wide   
and friendly smile.  
  
"Oh, my. I would have hated to lose this. Thank you very much   
for returning it," the girl returned Serena's smile politely, seemingly  
careful not to become too familiar. She wasn't cold, but she held herself   
at a distance. Darien gazed at her, puzzled and wary, and took the few  
steps that brought him to Serena's side. Cautious for a reason he was   
unable to explain, Darien felt his body prepare for battle.  
  
"I'm Serena, and this is my boyfriend Darien," Serena bubbled,   
reaching back for his hand, completely oblivious to the tension in  
the air. Darien surrendered it without struggle and laced his fingers   
with hers. The girl stared at their intertwining fingers and gave a   
little half-smile.   
  
"Pleased to meet you both," she said. "I'm Destiny."   
  
Darien met Destiny's eyes and was taken aback by the icy hatred   
he saw there. But he was sure he had been mistaken when he blinked, because   
the only expression in Destiny's eyes was pleasant and friendly. Still a  
bit cool, and definitly withdrawn, but they were strangers, after all. He was a   
surprised when Destiny raised her arm and extended her open hand to him.   
Feeling uneasy, Darien raised his free hand and extended it toward Destiny   
When their hands met, Darien was assailed by another image, this one of   
the figure in the rainbow cape carrying a woman in a long white dress   
across a barren landscape. Destiny withdrew her hand and   
the vision ended abruptly.   
  
"Thank you again for returning this to me," Destiny said, gesturing   
with the hand that held the pouch. "It was a gift from a dear friend and   
I couldn't have replaced it."  
  
"We were glad to help," Serena chirped, her perpetual smile never  
fading.   
  
"Well, have a pleasant evening," Destiny smiled again, tucked the   
pouch into her jacket pocket, turned, and began walking down the street   
once more. Darien realized that he had been watching Destiny intently,   
and smiled sheepishly when Serena pulled on his arm and looked at him   
quizzically. Arm in arm, Serena and Darien returned to the   
restaurant and put Destiny out of their minds.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The rest of the night was spent in pleasant conversation and   
companionable silence. Both Darien and Serena cherished their time together   
and their love for each other was visible to all. But throughout the evening,  
Darien's mind kept drifting back to the stranger with indigo eyes. If he  
hadn't known better, Darien would have sworn that he knew the girl. But as   
he scanned his memory banks for her face, he drew a blank. When no  
more visions presented themselves, and his mind was unable to place  
her, Darien found it easier to put Destiny out of mind.  
  
The lovers were sorry to see the night end as Darien dropped   
Serena off at her house. The two shared a goodnight-kiss   
in the sporty red vehicle, unaware that they were being watched. From   
the shadows, a woman dressed in a sailor uniform gazed at the sweethearts.   
She watched dispassionately as Serena emerged from the car and ran up the   
walk to her front door. Arms folded, the woman waited until Darien revved   
his engine and roared up the street before detaching herself from the   
cover of darkness and following.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
Darien was preoccupied as he walked the last few steps to his   
apartment door. The evening had been wonderful, but the encounter with   
Destiny and his visions had left him disconcerted. The fact that she still  
haunted his mind bothered him to no end.   
  
She seemed nice enough, Darien thought But those visions can't   
be just a coincidence, can they?   
  
Thoughts similar to this one were still racing through his mind when   
Darien put the key in the lock and stepped inside his apartment. A fresh breeze   
caressed his face as he shut the door and removed his shoes.   
  
Breeze? I didn't leave a window open. Curious, and more than a   
little wary, Darien moved toward the front room. Sure enough, the curtains  
were billowing out in front of the window. Shocked, Darien reached for the   
light, and for a few of his razor tipped roses, just in case. Years of  
battling youma had taught him the value of extreme caution.   
  
"Who's there? What's going on?" Darien called. His hand found the   
switch and the room was suddenly flooded with a golden glow. Instantly  
alert, Darien hid the hand with the roses, unwilling to give his   
identity away to a common burglar. But what the warm lamplight showed   
him was far more that a simple thief.  
  
A woman stood in his open window. Her long black hair flowed down her   
back, and over her shoulder, causing a black cloud that covered the upper   
part of her rainbow cape. Rainbow cape?  
  
"It's you! You're the one from my vision!" Darien stated under his  
breath. Wary, he brought the roses from behind him and braced his arm to  
throw.  
  
"Handsome and smart. I bet you graduated top of your class, didn't   
you?" the woman replied sarcastically. "Incidentally, you shouldn't leave   
your window open. You never know who might come in and make themselves at   
home. And I'd have thought that fighting youmas and various other monsters  
from the dregs of the universe would have taught you to be more careful."  
  
"I didn't leave the window open," Darien replied, in shock.  
  
"You're right. You didn't. So I had to compensate. I hope you have   
insurance." The woman stepped off the balcony and into the room. Darien   
heard the crunching sound of broken glass under her feet. He grimaced,   
and was rewarded with a trilling little laugh. Unconsciously, Darien   
began sizing her up. The woman's sailor suit was identical to those of   
the Scouts, but her skirt and bow matched her cape. All three were   
beautiful, shimmering masses of color that shifted and rippled with the   
slightest movement from their wearer. In the center of the bow and at   
the apex of her tiara were star shaped stones that shone with different   
colors under a filmy white surface. Darien was reminded of opals when he   
looked at them, and found himself faintly hypnotized by the swirling  
colors. With effort, he shook off the lethargic feeling and continued  
his examination of the strange solider.   
  
There was another star shaped stone at the point where the body of   
the suit met the skirt in a V. The body of the suit was white.  
  
Her shoes were a revelation. They appeared to be sandals, almost   
Romanesque. The soles were flat and thick, and they were held to her  
feet by rainbow colored ribbon of the same material as her skirt and   
cape. The ribbons crossed over the top of her feet, wrapped around the  
back of her heel and were then laced all the way up to her knees in a   
crisscross fashion, like a ballerina's toeshoes, but on a much grander   
scale. They didn't look terribly practical, but then, high heels   
weren't either. Darien was willing to bet that the same force which   
allowed Raye and Michiru to fight in high heels kept dirt, rocks and   
other debris clear of this senshi's sandaled feet.  
  
Darien noticed that she carried a scepter like Sailor Pluto, only   
hers had no protrusions and bore no resemblance to a key. At the top   
was another star shaped stone surrounded by a floating heart.   
The stone shifted colors, just like the jewels on the tiara and bow.   
The rainbow cape was magnificent. It was lined with white silk, setting   
off the magnificent colors of the senshi's skirt and bow. At the moment   
the cape was lying flat across her shoulders, falling in graceful folds   
to her feet. Glancing up, he saw that the cape was held in place on each   
shoulder by three small star shaped stones arranged in a triangle.   
  
"Do I pass inspection?" the woman questioned.  
  
Darien nodded curtly. "What are you doing in my apartment?"   
he asked.  
  
"Waiting for you of course. I should think that would be obvious."  
  
"All right. So you broke into my apartment to wait for me. Makes   
perfect sense," Darien snapped. "Who in the hell are you? And what  
do you want?"  
  
"Questions, questions. Why don't you relax, sit down?"  
  
The senshi snapped her fingers and Darien watched as a pillow shot   
across the room. It hit him hard in the back of the knees, causing his legs   
to collapse. Darien felt himself falling and was amazed to find that he fell   
right on the pillow, which was lying calmly on the floor. Shocked, Darien   
glanced at the beautiful intruder, whose indigo eyes and full mouth were   
smirking at him. She leaned casually on her staff, arms wrapped around it.   
  
"That's better. Now we can really get to know each other. I'm sure   
we'll be the best of friends," she drawled sarcastically. "To answer your   
questions, I am a Sailor Senshi after a fashion, no, I am not here to help   
Sailor Moon, and yes I have an ulterior motive."  
  
"Sailor Moon? I don't know any Sailor Moon," Darien said, vaporizing   
the roses. This situation had all the earmarkings of trouble.  
  
"Oh, really? How very, very interesting. Seems to me that you've been  
hanging around her for an awfully long time. Say...two years?"  
  
"Thank you for sparing me the need for a psychoanalysis. You *are*  
crazy."  
  
"So I've been told. A word of advice. Be a little more discreet in  
your crime fighting activities. Anyone who was *really* interested wouldn't   
find it too hard to decipher the identities of the Sailor Senshi and the  
mysterious Tuxedo Mask."  
  
"So who are they?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Who are the Sailor Senshi?"  
  
Darien watched the senshi carefully. Her face remained expressionless  
for some time. Darien watched her eyes carefully. He saw a flicker of doubt  
flash briefly. He resisted the urge to smile. Maybe this stupid ruse would  
work after all. The stranger frowned slightly, and rose, turning toward the  
gaping window and the balcony beyond.  
  
"It seems I have the wrong person. Fare thee well, and goddess  
bless," she called over her shoulder. Darien watched her go from his   
place on the floor, resisting the urge to to run after her. Instead   
he simply studied the departing figure with clinical prescision.  
  
"Oh, and incidentally..."  
  
With those words, the stranger turned and lept at Darien, staff   
raised. Without concious thought, Darien lept to his feet and spun   
around, hurling two roses at his adversary as he flew toward the   
broken window.  
  
"Crystal Flame," whispered the senshi, and a jet of crackling  
white shot toward the roses. The two attacks met and crumbled, leaving  
a pile of ash and the sent of burning flowers as the only evidence they  
had ever existed. Darien came to his feet, glass dripping from his  
clothes. Three more roses appeared in his hand as he glared at the  
invader.   
  
"All right, so you know who I am. Fair is fair. What's your name?  
Or should I call you Sherlock?" Darien queried, his voice rife with   
contempt.  
  
"Sarcasam now? My, but you are full of surprises. Sherlock has a   
certain ring to it, but as we *are* close friends, you may call me  
Sailor Eclipse," the senshi retorted, matching his tone.  
  
"Sailor Eclipse? I've never heard of a Sailor Eclipse."  
  
"Wonderful. I have done all in my power to ensure that."  
  
"Are you here to try to destroy Earth?"  
  
"Of course not. Goddess, the way you people talk, you'd think that no   
one had anything better to do than try to take over your planet. You need  
to learn to trust," the woman chided, clicking her tounge at him.  
  
"In my experience, people who break into my apartment in the dead  
of night are not usually the kind of beings that I would trust."  
  
"Point taken," the woman conceded.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"To settle an old score. A very old score."  
  
"You aren't an enemy of Sailor Moon's then?"  
  
"For the last time, no. I have no grudge against Sailor Moon or her   
little bodyguards. And do you always discuss the Sailor Senshi with  
tresspassers?"  
  
Darien fell silent. She was right, after all. Not much to be done  
now. But he had a gut feeling about this stranger. Almost as though he   
knew her somehow...and the feeling wasn't fading. As Tuxedo Mask, Darien  
had learned to trust his instincts, and this woman, whoever she was,   
meant buisness. Never one to beat about the bush, Darien came straight   
to the point.  
  
"I'll ask you again. What in the *hell* do you want?"  
  
"You, Endymion. Or rather, your bloody, broken body lying at my feet.   
I want you dead."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
So there it is! What do you all think? Mail me and lemme know!  
  
skiangel_sv@lycos.com  
  
  
  



	2. Challenge Issued

Hola! So here I am, back with Chapter 2. You shall never be rid of me!   
Bwa ha ha ha.   
  
Thanks to Mary Ann and Corie who are the bestest (is that a word? Well,   
it is now!) friends in the whole wide world! Thanks also to melrae83   
and moonstar for all your support!  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, Darien is NOT mine. He belongs to Princess Naoko,   
Duke Bandai, Count Dic and Sir Pioneer. And to one Lilac Summers   
(read her fics, people, they are fab!) None of the other characters   
belong to me either, with the here noted Sailor Eclipse. On with   
the show!  
  
Rainbow Eclipse  
by Lyra Matsuoka  
Rated PG13 (language and violence)  
  
Chapter 2  
Challenge Issued   
  
Darien stared at Sailor Eclipse, unable to form the words to answer her   
astonishing declaration. Sailor Eclipse stared back, a small smile playing   
on her lips, her indigo gaze chilling.  
  
What did I do to deserve her hatred? She stares at me with eyes as   
cold as the planet Saturn. How can I reach her? I don't know her, don't   
know anything about her. What did I do?  
  
"It is not what you did, but what you did not do," Sailor Eclipse   
spat. "And you do know me. I have seen pictures of myself in your mind.   
They are hazy, but unmistakable."  
  
How did she answer my questions? I hadn't asked her yet!   
Could she be...  
  
"Reading your mind?" Sailor Eclipse finished. "Yes, I am. A   
horrible habit, I know, but so useful at times. I am, among other   
things, telepathic and telekinetic. I can both read other people's   
thoughts and move inanimate objects with the strength of my will,"   
Eclipse said, gesturing to the cushion.  
  
"Do you have any other special talents?" Darien drawled, matching   
her earlier sarcasm.  
  
"Many," Eclipse replied "But, enough about me." Sailor Eclipse   
glided toward the sofa where she lounged indolently on its arm,   
leaning her head on her scepter. They sat silently for a few moments,   
Eclipse allowing Darien time to collect his thoughts and form his   
next question.  
  
"You called me Endymion earlier."  
  
"That is your name. Prince Endymion to be exact."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I know lots of things. For example, I know that the sickeningly   
cute girl whom you were sharing a rather steamy kiss with in your car   
earlier is your girlfriend Serena a.k.a. Sailor Moon a.k.a. Princess   
Serenity a.k.a. Neo-Queen Serenity. I know that her friends are the   
Sailor Senshi and I know that you would give your life to protect them."  
  
"You have my attention," Darien spat "What do you want?"  
  
"A duel. With you. One on one, winner takes all. A fight to the   
death."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That's for me to know. Here's the bargain. If you show up tomorrow   
night at that park by your girlfriends house, and fight me and you win,   
I will never bother you again."  
  
"And if I refuse?"  
  
"I will be forced to take drastic measures to ensure your compliance,"   
Eclipse said, and calmly raised her scepter. "Here's a little preview."  
  
Darien watched as the star shaped jewel on the scepter began to glow.   
A round bubble floated out of the blinding light the scepter was creating.   
Slowly the bubble approached him, stopping right in front of him. Darien   
drew in a sharp breath. Inside the bubble, a battle raged. The Sailor   
Scouts fought against an unknown assailant. Their bodies were bruised and   
bleeding.   
  
Sailor Uranus attacked, only to be thrown against a wall by emerald   
icicles. Bleeding profusely, Sailor Uranus fell to the ground. She did   
not rise. Sailor Mercury threw her ice bubbles at the attacker, but was   
repelled when her own attack was thrown at her. Mercury, frozen in ice,   
watched in horror as a bolt of crimson lightning came cracking down on   
her. The ice shattered and Mercury collapsed, badly burned. Neptune and   
Jupiter charged, their bodies moving as one. Leaping into the air, the   
two braced themselves for impact. An orange blaze engulfed their bodies,   
throwing them to the ground. With soft cries of pain, the two lay still.   
One by one the scouts fell. Finally only Sailor Moon was left standing,   
surrounded by the bodies of her friends and fellow warriors. Darien   
watched in horror as Serena was vaporized by a sapphire tornado.  
  
  
"NO!" Darien yelled, attacking the bubble.  
  
"Calm down, Endymion. It wasn't real," Eclipse assured him. She   
gestured with her scepter and the bubble popped. "But it will be if you   
don't show tomorrow night."  
  
"It was you, wasn't it? It was you attacking the Scouts in that   
little movie, wasn't it? You sick, twisted..."  
  
"Listen sweet cheeks," Eclipse said in a deadly quiet voice, "you   
can't even imagine what I am capable of. I will destroy you, one way or   
another. If I have to kill your soulmate to do that, I will. Make no   
mistake." Indigo eyes flashed dangerously. "I want you dead and be it   
physically or mentally, I will make certain that you are."  
  
"If I meet you tomorrow night, I want your solemn vow that you will   
not harm Sailor Moon or her friends in any way."   
  
"Done. It isn't them I want."  
  
"You're on. Tomorrow night in the park. Midnight?"  
  
"Perfect. Oh, and one more thing. I wouldn't mention this to your   
girl or her little Sailor Failure friends. They might come with you to   
protect you. And I really couldn't guarantee my behavior at that point."   
  
"Get out."  
  
"With pleasure. Until tomorrow, Endymion."  
  
With those parting words, Sailor Eclipse turned back toward the   
balcony. Planting the bottom of her scepter in the doorjamb, Sailor   
Eclipse vaulted onto the high wall surrounding the balcony. She paused   
for a split second, and then jumped over the rim, free falling into the   
night. Darien ran over and leaned over the edge of the balcony. He wasn't   
surprised that Sailor Eclipse was not visible.  
  
"Until tomorrow night," he whispered to the cold sky, walking back   
inside, thinking of ways to temporarily repair his broken window. After   
locating a sheet and securing it over the gaping hole, Darien stripped   
and climbed into bed. As he lay there, gazing at a picture of Serena,   
he felt his heart constrict. He loved her so much.   
  
Enough to die for her, he thought. I will protect you Serena.   
No matter what. But as Darien tossed and turned, he remembered the   
images depicted in the bubble and shuddered.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
All done! Super short I know, but I was having a slightly off day.  
The next one will be longer, I'm sure.   
  
skiangel_sv@lycos.com  



	3. Day of Reckoning

Greetings! Part 3, ready and dying to be read. As always, let me   
know what you think. Flames, comments, compliments, I welcome them all.   
  
  
Mary Ann, Corie, Herm, Jess, Emmie and all others, much love from She-Ra   
and from me too!  
  
Disclaimer: Despite my attempts to legally change my name, my name is not   
Naoko and I still do not own Sailor Moon. Wipe a tear.  
  
Rainbow Eclipse  
Chapter 3  
Day of Reckoning   
PG13 (language and violence)  
  
Darien woke the next morning with a pounding headache. Memories of Sailor   
Eclipse and his late night conversation with her had haunted him, keeping   
him awake well into the early morning. When he finally drifted off to   
sleep, his dreams had been filled with visions of this strange, solitary   
scout. Sailor Eclipse, standing straight and proud, with her scepter high   
above her head, multicolored light shooting out from the star stone.   
Sailor Eclipse in a large white room, practicing fighting techniques with   
a group of young women. Sailor Eclipse, rainbow cape flying behind her,   
running toward white marble ruins, tears running like silver rivers of   
pain down her cheeks. This was the vision that disturbed him most.   
  
Why was she crying? Darien wondered Her pain was so tangible,   
even in my ghost of a vision. Why did she cry? Rising, Darien walked   
toward the kitchen. He reached for a glass and began filling it with   
water. He glanced at his window, grimacing at the material that covered   
it. He started at the knock on the door, his sudden movement causing   
water to slosh over the rim of the glass onto his hand. Grabbing a   
towel, Darien moved toward the door, opening it and looking for the   
visitor. The hall was empty save for a long white box. Bending down,   
Darien retrieved the box, lifting off the lid. On a bed of white   
lay a single blood-red rose, and a note.   
  
  
UNTIL TONIGHT  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Raye, priestess of the Cherry Hill Temple, sat in front of the   
shrine's ever-burning fire.   
  
"I am flame, flame is light, I am fire, fire is sight," she chanted.   
"I am flame, flame is light, I am fire, fire is sight."   
  
Slowly, pictures formed in the dancing flames. A rainbow cloak, a   
scepter with a star, a star stone with multicolored flames dancing in it.   
As Raye continued to chant, a figure materialized, this one dressed in a   
black tuxedo and a white mask. A flame of white lashed out, striking him   
in the chest. Tuxedo Mask fell burned to cinders.  
  
"DARIEN!" Raye cried, breaking the mood and ending her vision. "Oh   
God, Darien." Raye reached up to brush the tears from her eyes. After   
bowing to the shrine's fire, she rose and hurried from the room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Haruka Tenou was nervous. As she sat on her couch, listening to   
Michiru play her violin, a wave of apprehension slid over her heart.   
  
"The ocean is boiling today," Michiru commented, laying her violin   
back in its case. "Something is coming."  
  
"But what?" Haruka questioned, not really expecting an answer.  
  
"A shadow from the past shall soon make itself known," came the reply.   
Both Haruka and Michiru turned their heads toward the open doorway where   
Setsuna stood, leaning on the doorjamb. Ruby eyes met blue and aqua.   
"I feel a trembling in the threads of time and space. We must be ready   
for anything."   
  
Both Haruka and Michiru nodded their agreement as the phone shrilled   
in the other room. The sound of bare feet running was heard, and then the   
click of the receiver being lifted from the cradle.  
  
"Hello? Yes this Hotaru. Hi, Lita. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Are you sure?   
Okay, we'll be right over."   
  
The receiver was replaced and Hotaru came running in.  
  
"Raye did a fire reading this morning, and she sensed a dark aura   
around Darien. Serena wants to have a meeting. We're invited."  
  
"Let's go," said Haruka, grabbing her car keys "I'll drive."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The Cherry Hill Temple garden was already filling up when Haruka's   
car pulled in. Raye, in her traditional temple garb, sat silently on a   
rock, waiting for the New Senshi. Lita, Mina, Amy and Serena (on time   
for once) were sitting on stones or standing. Serena was fidgeting,   
desperate to learn what, or who, was creating danger for her love.   
Haruka and Michiru stood near Mina, while Hotaru and Setsuna perched   
on a stone bench.   
  
"The shrine's fire has revealed a new presence to me," Raye began   
"There is also a dark presence surrounding Darien. I don't sense evil,   
just bitterness and hatred."  
  
"Can you make out a face?" Mina asked.  
  
"No, but I do see an rainbow piece of material, perhaps a cloak,   
and a scepter."  
  
"A scepter? What does it look like?" Setsuna demanded, leaning   
forward on her bench. She was obviously disturbed. "Think, Raye.   
This is incredibly important."  
  
"It was straight, with a large star shaped stone at the top. The star   
stone had shifting colors inside it, almost like an opal, but more vivid.   
The star was surrounded by heart-shaped piece of metal, with the points   
of the star touching the inside rim of the heart," Raye described. "It was   
beautiful."  
  
"Why is that so important, Setsuna?" Serena asked, "Do you know   
who our new enemy is?"  
  
"I may," Setsuna admitted. "But I want to do a little research before   
I say anything more. I need to go. I will contact you the moment I know   
more."   
  
Setsuna rose and walked to a small grove of trees. Hotaru frowned   
after her. Though the others had missed it, Setsuna's eyes had reflected  
boundless joy in the instant that Raye described the scepter. But that  
joy had been followed by anger and the briefest hint of worry and fear.   
Hotaru watched Setsuna, thoughtful.   
  
"Pluto Crystal Power, make up!" Setsuna shouted. Immediately after   
Setsuna finished transforming, she was gone. Attention returned to the  
meeting, though all were curious as to the reason behind Setsuna's   
abrupt departure.  
  
"Is Darien in danger?" Serena asked, her apprehension returning.  
  
"I'm not sure," Raye lied, unwilling to tell Serena what she had   
seen in the flames. "I'm going to do another fire reading tonight. Oh,   
there was one more thing. I sensed a great power emanating from this   
presence. Be extra careful."  
  
All the senshi nodded their assent, and the group split up. Amy   
decided to do some extra research on the scepter, Raye went to finish   
her chores and Lita and Mina headed for the mall. Haruka saw the worry   
of Serena's face as she walked toward Darien's apartment, and tipped her   
head up to the sky. Shielding her eyes from the sun, Haruka's eyes sought   
the waning moon, a pale shadow of the sun.   
  
What does to future hold for us, Queen Serenity? What part of our   
sad and mysterious past is about to be revealed?   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Serena was lost in thought as she walked down the road. She dodged   
people and objects instinctively as she walked toward Darien's apartment.  
  
Could Darien really be in danger? Serena wondered. I'm sure he'd   
tell me if he knew that he was, but what if this new enemy is stalking   
him? What if he got hurt? I couldn't bear that. I have to protect him.   
No matter what.  
  
Determined now, Serena glanced up, mildly surprised to see that she   
had already arrived at her destination. Minutes later Serena knocked on   
Darien's door. She shifted nervously from foot to foot as she waited for   
him to open the door.   
  
"Serena! Hi! Did I miss our date? I could have sworn..."  
  
"No, Darien. It's fine. I was just in the neighborhood and decided   
to stop by. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine Serena. Look, I'm sorry to cut this short but the   
repairmen should be here any second," Darien said, scanning the halls for   
any sign of them.  
  
"Repairmen?" Serena asked, puzzled "Why do you need repairmen?"  
  
"One of my windows got broken last night and the building manager   
said that he'd send men by to fix it at around 2:00. Listen, I have to go.   
I'll see you at 4, okay?"   
  
That said, Darien closed the door, leaving a bewildered Serena   
standing in an empty hallway. Hurt, she turned to walk away. Moments   
later, she paused outside the elevator doors.  
  
A broken window? How could that have happened? He lives on the   
fifteenth floor, so it couldn't have been a baseball or a rock, and Darien   
isn't clumsy enough to have broken it himself. Something strange is going   
on here.   
  
Concerned, Serena entered the elevator and pressed the button for  
the lobby.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Later that day, when Serena and Darien met for their date, Serena   
paid special attention to how he behaved. Darien seemed preoccupied, not   
himself. He had trouble following the train of their conversation and   
seemed unaware of what was going on around him. By the end of the night,   
Serena was positive that something strange was going on, and was determined  
to find out what it was. After calling the other scouts and sharing her   
suspicions, Serena went back to Darien's apartment building. Lita, Mina,   
Amy and Raye met her there. Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru soon joined them.   
  
"Setsuna hasn't come home yet," said Hotaru "We left her a note,   
saying where we had gone. I'm sure she'll join us when she can."  
  
"What's going on?" Michiru asked.  
  
Serena opened her mouth and began to speak. When she had finished,   
all the Senshi were nodding in agreement.   
  
"You're right Serena." Raye said, "Something else IS going on. When I   
did my second fire reading, I saw a broken window. I also..." she trailed   
off.  
  
"What, Raye? What did you see?" Lita inquired.  
  
"I saw Tuxedo Mask. I saw him being attacked and...killed."  
  
"No." Serena breathed "Oh, no. Oh, God, please, no!" Tears began   
welling in her eyes. Amy reached over and gave her a hug.  
  
"Don't panic, Serena. Darien isn't dead yet. We'll just have to   
follow him and make sure that nothing happens to him."  
  
"Right." Serena agreed, sniffling and wiping her eyes.  
  
"Okay then. Shall we transform?" asked Mina.  
  
"Mm-hmm." They all affirmed.  
  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"MOON COSMIC POWER!"  
  
In a flash of light, eight Sailor Scouts stood at the ready.  
  
"There he is!" said Lita, pointing.  
  
Driving his car, Darien pulled out of his garage and on to the   
street. He drove toward the park, unaware that eight Sailor Scouts were   
running after him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   



	4. To The Death

So, I'm back. I know that you were all waiting with baited breath for my   
return to the Net (a fabulous movie, incidentally).   
  
Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to Mary Ann and Corie (as always) and to   
all my friends from Girls State who keep me happy and writer's block free!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I am using said heroine and other   
characters illicitly, and with no hope of monetary gain. Well, hope, but   
I'm trying to be realistic...  
  
Rainbow Eclipse  
Rated PG13 (language and violence)  
  
Chapter 4  
To The Death   
  
Darien drove toward the park, considering his options. He had accepted   
Sailor Eclipse's challenge, and now he needed to win. There wasn't a doubt   
in his mind that the mysterious Scout wouldn't hesitate to kill him, and   
he wasn't sure that she would give him time to talk her out of it.   
  
Find out how powerful she is first and take it from there. Darien   
thought, eyes on the road.   
  
He arrived at the park with ten minutes to spare. Locking his car,   
Darien warily progressed into the shadows. Slipping behind a tree, Darien   
transformed into Tuxedo Mask. Feeling a bit more secure, Darien began   
walking toward the climbing gym in the center of the park. As the clock   
struck midnight, Tuxedo Mask began preparing himself for battle.  
  
"Well, well. I must admit, I'm a little surprised that you showed   
up. I can't tell you how thrilled I am to see you here."   
  
Tuxedo Mask whipped around, looking in the direction that the voice   
had come from. His gaze finally settled on a large oak tree.  
  
"Come out. Now. I want to get this over with."  
  
"You are so impatient." Sailor Eclipse mocked. Tuxedo Mask watched   
as a large shadow flew through the air, landing gracefully on top of the   
monkey bars. Another flip brought her to the ground. She landed gently,   
her cape swirling around her. A street light illuminated them both.   
  
"In such a hurry to die? That amazes me. Ah well. As you wish. If   
you want to beg for mercy, I'll listen. I can't make any promises though."  
  
With a low cry of rage, Darien attacked. He charged Eclipse, leaping   
into the air. His cane met her scepter with a thud, and the two warriors   
engaged in a body-lock, each trying to force the other to their knees.   
Finally both threw themselves away from the other, and they began   
circling. Darien watched for any sign of weakness, any opening. Eclipse   
looked perfectly at home, at ease with her weapon, confident in her   
skills.   
  
"Tuxedo The Smoking Bomber!" Darien yelled, calling on his power.  
  
"Topaz Earthquake!" Eclipse responded.  
  
The star stone atop Eclipse's scepter glowed a bright yellow orange,   
letting loose a flash of light that traveled rapidly along the ground.   
Tuxedo Mask released his weapon. The two attacks collided, creating a huge   
explosion. Tuxedo was thrown to the ground with the force of it. When the   
smoke cleared, he saw Sailor Eclipse, unhurt and unruffled by the attack.  
  
"Is that the best you've got?" Eclipse mocked. "I can't believe it.   
Want to stand up? Try again? Come on, you can do it. I'll even give you a   
free shot. Go on. Attack me."  
  
"Tuxedo the Smoking Bomber!" Darien yelled. He watched his attack   
hurdle towards her, watched it reach her, watched it detonate. Certain   
he had won, Darien struggled to his feet. Sailor Eclipse was nowhere to   
be seen. Suspicious, Darien began walking toward the place where he had   
last seen Eclipse. Suddenly there was a tap on his shoulder. Darien   
whirled, and gaped in shock.  
  
"Miss me?" Eclipse inquired sweetly, before laying Darien out on the   
ground with a right hook to his jaw. As he lay prone, helpless, he watched   
Eclipse's movements.  
  
"I really thought you'd last longer than this. I was certain that   
you had more in you than that piddling little attack. I was so sure that   
you'd make this worth my while. Oh, well. I didn't get the fight I wanted,   
but I do get a splendid consolation prize." Eclipse said, watching him.   
"You destroyed my life, and now I get to take yours from you. Goodbye,   
Endymion."  
  
"Wait!" a female voice cried. Darien looked on in horror as the   
Sailor Scouts appeared. One by one they stepped out of the night and into   
the glow of the street lamp. Incredulously, Sailor Eclipse stared at them,   
her gaze falling on each one individually. It seemed as though eons passed   
before she looked back at Darien.  
  
"We had a deal, Endymion. You are many things, but I was positive   
that stupid was not one of them."  
  
"I didn't tell them." he gasped.  
  
"I don't really care at this point. They're here, and that's reason   
enough for me to kill them. I'll think I'll keep you alive for a while,   
let you watch them die. Won't that be fun?" Eclipse said, in a voice so   
low that only he could hear it.   
  
"No. Don't do it." Darien whispered.  
  
"Who's going to stop me? You? Don't make me laugh. Incidentally,   
I've saved the best seat in the house for you."  
  
Darien felt himself being lifted off the ground. He groaned as his   
body was thrown against a tree trunk. Darien began to struggle, but he   
could not free himself. He was forced to watch, helpless, as the battle   
began.   
  
Sailor Moon watched, striken, as her true love was tossed about like   
a rag doll. Anger built inside of her.   
  
"I don't know who you are, but I do know that it is you who hurt my   
darling Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon shouted, "We're the Sailor Scouts!"  
  
"And we stand for love and justice!" Mercury chimed in.  
  
"We will not allow you to harm our friend!" Venus cried.  
  
"In the name of the moon, we shall punish you!" Sailor Moon finished,   
striking her customary pose. The other scouts clustered around her.  
  
All were amazed to hear slow, steady applause. Sailor Eclipse, arm   
wrapped around her scepter, was clapping. She had a mocking little smile   
on her lips.  
  
"Encore, encore. Does that little speech give you a false sense of   
confidence?"  
  
"There's nothing false about our confidence!" Raye blasted back.  
  
"Oh, please. Do you little girls honestly think that you are a match   
for me? I am the original, sweetie. I protected this solar system when you   
were still in diapers. I existed long before you and I will remain long   
after you are gone. But if it's a fight you're looking for, I would be   
more than happy to provide you with one," Sailor Eclipse finished,   
standing cockily by the monkey bars, leaning on her scepter. "Well, who's   
first? I don't have all night."  
  
"Me." Sailor Uranus stepped forward, her stride confident. Eclipse   
smiled.  
  
"Excellent." Eclipse smirked. "Oh, and just to even the odds a   
touch..."  
  
Uranus watched in horrified fascination as each of the Scouts were   
paralyzed, their feet frozen to the ground and their arms pinned at their   
sides. They struggled, twisting and turning, but were unable to free   
their appendages from the invisible grip which held them motionless.  
  
"I think that nine to one is just a bit unfair, don't you?" Eclipse   
said, coolly polite. Angry blue eyes met steely indigo.  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
"Emerald Icicle Assault!"   
  
The star stone glowed a beautiful dark green. At the same moment   
that a ball of golden fire left Uranus's hand, small green spears flew   
from the star stone. The icicles sliced cleanly through the World Shaking   
attack and continued flying toward Sailor Uranus. Sailor Uranus dove   
out of the way, and a split second later the deadly emerald spears   
embedded themselves in a tree trunk exactly where Uranus had been   
standing. Uranus tucked herself into a ball, rolling away as she hit   
the ground. By the time Sailor Uranus was back on her feet, Sailor   
Eclipse was standing only 10 feet from her.  
  
"Honestly, if you didn't want to fight, you could have just told me.   
I wouldn't want to wear you out."  
  
"Bitch!" Uranus spat, throwing herself into the air. Uranus came   
down lightly, both hands wrapped around Eclipse's scepter. The other   
scouts watched, frozen in place, as Uranus put all her strength into   
attempting to wrestle the scepter away from Eclipse. Slowly, Eclipse   
and Uranus moved into a body lock, each attempting to throw the other   
to the ground. Uranus was sweating with the effort, but Eclipse seemed   
to be enjoying herself.  
  
"You've improved since the last time we fought, Uranus," Eclipse   
whispered.   
"But you've forgotten the first rule of combat." Eclipse yanked the   
scepter out of Uranus's hands, swept the end around, and hooked Uranus's   
ankles. Uranus felt her feet being yanked out from under her, felt   
herself falling. She hit the ground hard. The other Scouts gasped as   
Eclipse advanced on Uranus, pressing the end of her scepter against   
Uranus's windpipe.   
  
"Never," Eclipse said, emphasizing each word with a press of her   
scepter, "never assume that the fight is yours from the beginning. It is   
likely to get you killed."  
  
Blue eyes flashed.   
"Who are you? What do you want? Sailor Moon? The others?"   
  
"Don't flatter yourself. You little Sailor Failures aren't worth my   
time and energy. I want him." Eclipse jerked her head in Tuxedo Mask's   
direction, without moving her scepter. Her cold eyes bore into Uranus.   
"I want that sniveling little weakling in the tacky tuxedo. I want the   
murderer."  
  
"Murderer? Tuxedo Mask?" Mars gasped.  
  
"No way."  
  
"Insane."  
  
"Impossible."  
  
"No! I don't believe it!" Sailor Moon cried. Summoning her will,   
Sailor Moon wrenched free of Eclipse's spell. She spun on her heel, and   
ran towards Tuxedo Mask.. Eclipse's eyes widened in surprise and not a   
little respect, but quickly narrowed.  
  
"Aqua Typhoon!"  
  
The star stone glowed a strange blue-green. Two beams of light shot   
toward Sailor Moon.  
  
"Sailor Moon, MOVE!" Venus screamed.   
  
"JUMP!" Tuxedo Mask yelled at the same time.  
  
Sailor Moon froze. Time seemed to slow down as she turned, golden   
hair flying. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw the light   
  
How pretty. Sailor Moon thought That light. It's the same color   
as the ocean.  
  
The Scouts looked on as Sailor Moon made no attempt to avoid the   
deadly beams that were heading straight for her heart.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
La la la. So there you have it, Chapter 4. I think this story is going   
to end up being 9 or 10 chapters, but I'm not sure. So, here's a poll   
for all you Moonies.   
  
Which is your favorite Sailor Senshi/Scout?  
  
Is it obvious yet that I am desperately trying to generate e-mail for   
myself?   
  
skiangel_sv@lycos.com  
  
  



	5. Lunar Eclipse

Hey, people! Yay for me, Chapter 5 is here. Please enjoy, and don't   
forget to let me know what you think!  
  
Thanks (as always) to the charter members of my fan club Mary Ann and   
Corie. I love you guys! Skott- you are the best. Herm- Yes, I owe you.   
And thanks to the people who have e-mailed me!   
  
Disclaimer: I am a hard-core criminal. I am using the characters from   
Sailor Moon without permission of Naoko or Bandai or Pioneer or DiC or   
ANYBODY!! I am such a rebel. Makes me feel all warm and tingly.  
  
Rainbow Eclipse  
PG13 (mild language and violence)  
  
Chapter 5  
Lunar Eclipse  
  
  
The Scouts watched, unable to prevent the imminent collision of   
power and human flesh. Uranus scrambled away from Eclipse, staggered   
to her feet and rushed for Sailor Moon, aware that the distance was   
too great.  
  
"NOOOOO!!" Tuxedo Mask howled, fighting his restraints. He turned   
pleading eyes toward a silent Sailor Eclipse. Sailor Moon closed her   
eyes in acceptance of her fate and braced herself for the pain.  
  
"Pluto Deadly Scream!"  
  
Bright aqua met deep purple. The two attacks neutralized each other,   
exploding only 2 feet in front of Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon was thrown   
backward with its force. Sailor Uranus crossed her arms in front of her   
face and held her ground for a few moments before being tossed away from   
the explosion. Sailor Uranus hit the ground hard, skidding a few more   
feet on the soft grass before stopping. Shaken and bruised, Sailor Moon   
lay still for a few moments before turning her head to the side. A wall   
of pearly mist had formed directly to her left and a dark shape was   
moving towards them. Sailor Eclipse gave a wry smile and stood straight,   
holding her scepter with confidence. Out of the sterling light stepped   
Sailor Pluto, Garnet Rod in hand. Calmly she walked toward Sailor   
Eclipse, fearlessly meeting her steady gaze. Pluto walked with poise and   
infinite grace toward the rainbow Sailor. When Pluto halted, only two feet   
separated them.  
  
"Sailor Pluto." Eclipse inclined her head slightly.  
  
Pluto responded with a slight bow, "Sailor Eclipse."  
  
For several moments, neither moved. Woman to woman, Scout to Scout,   
they faced off. A breeze blew Pluto's hair out to the side, and caused   
the rainbow cape that Eclipse wore to ripple slightly. They made a   
striking picture, these two solitary Sailors.  
  
Eclipse broke the silence. "I am surprised to see you, Pluto. You do   
not usually involve yourself in these matters."   
  
"My friends are not usually challenged by an enemy they cannot hope   
to defeat without my help," Pluto replied, her tone grave.  
  
"Touché." Eclipse murmured the ghost of a smile haunting her lips.   
They were silent. Sailor Pluto spoke first.  
  
Pluto glanced over at the paralyzed Scouts. "Release them."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?" Sailor Pluto questioned, her face serene and her eyes   
as calm as ever.  
  
"They interfered. I warned him," Eclipse stated, gesturing toward   
Darien with her free hand. "He chose not to tell them anything. I must   
keep them confined so that I am not forced to harm them."  
  
"You need not harm anyone!" Pluto exclaimed. "Can you harm them? Can   
you harm those you loved more than anything in this galaxy? Can you harm   
your students?"  
  
At that statement, Sailor Eclipse inhaled sharply. She took a step   
back, a grief beyond human endurance showing briefly on her beautiful face. The cold mask of   
her face cracked, then solidified. Indigo eyes cast around, falling once   
more on each individual Scout. Venus shivered and Jupiter tightened her   
hands into fists. Sailor Eclipse paused for a moment on Jupiter, and   
Jupiter felt a flash of recognition.  
  
I know those eyes, that challenging stare. Jupiter thought.   
  
Eclipse moved her gaze to the other Scouts. Neptune and Saturn   
received a long look, but when her gaze fell on Sailor Uranus, a glassy   
sheen appeared in her eyes. A single crystal tear slid down one porcelain   
cheek as the frozen mask of Eclipse's face melted away. Eclipse tipped her   
head back to look at the waning moon, longing and grief transforming this   
Scout into the very picture of tragedy and loss. Memory seemed to overtake   
the rebel warrior and she sighed slightly, closing her eyes. Uranus, who   
had struggled to her feet for the second time, moved to attack, only to   
halt abruptly when Pluto sliced the air with her hand. Darien, whose   
anguished eyes had been on Serena, turned to look at Eclipse.   
Worry had dropped from her face entirely. Eclipse's face was placid,   
comforting, and her spellbinding beauty struck Darien once more. The   
other Scouts waited, silently watching Eclipse for any hint of kindness.   
  
Sailor Moon pulled herself up and knelt on the soft grass, watching   
the silent tableau.   
  
She looks so happy, so calm. She's beautiful, and I can feel her   
power. But she wants to hurt Darien...or does she? thought Sailor Moon,   
her conflicting emotions becoming hard to contain. A police siren sounded   
in the distance, and Eclipse snapped back to the present. Fury shone in   
her eyes once more, and an angry mask slid over her features.  
  
"His blood is mine, Sailor Solider." Eclipse stated " I have waited   
for one thousand years to have my revenge. Do not force me to confine you   
as well."  
  
"Please..." Pluto extended her hand. Eclipse stared at it, and the   
longing returned to her eyes. Pluto's gloved hand seemed to be a bridge   
to happiness and peace, an offer of friendship and comfort. Eclipse stared,   
tears forming in her eyes once again. Slowly, slowly, Eclipse extended her   
hand, reaching for Pluto and the aid she wanted so desperately. The park   
was silent.  
  
"Darien!" Sailor Moon whispered. Tearing her eyes away from the   
poignant scene, she rose and ran toward Darien once again. The sudden   
movement caught Eclipse's eye. Glancing around, the softness in her stance   
faded away to nothing. Her gaze flew from Sailor Pluto to Sailor Moon. Her   
lips curved upward and the gleam of triumph lit her eyes.  
  
"Indigo Mist!" Eclipse yelled. The star stone glowed the same   
blue-purple color as Eclipse's eyes, and a thick, shimmering fog blanketed   
the park. Sailor Moon looked around, disoriented.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask!" she cried, near tears. A sudden sound made Sailor Moon  
whirl around. A hand closed over her shoulder. Turning toward it, Sailor   
Moon looked into eyes the same color as pansies. Mesmerized, she didn't   
see the scepter come racing toward her. A blinding pain ripped through   
Sailor Moon's head. Dimly, she noticed the ground rushing up to meet her.   
It was her last conscious thought.   
  
The other scouts tried to peer through the mist while fighting   
desperately to free themselves.  
  
"Sailor Moon?! Tuxedo Mask?! Uranus?! Pluto?!" came the anxious   
cries.  
As suddenly as it had come, the mist vanished. Pluto froze and Uranus   
collapsed. All of a sudden, the Scouts and Darien were free. Darien fell   
to the ground, spread eagle. All the scouts dropped to they're knees,   
taking a moment to rest their tired limbs before springing into action.   
Mercury and Mars rushed to Darien's side, while Neptune and Saturn made a   
beeline for Uranus. Jupiter, Venus and Pluto all gazed around the park,   
Sailor Moon was no where in sight. Mercury and Mars turned Darien over,   
trying not to hurt him. But even the minimal movement caused stabs of   
pain throughout his body. Darien moaned, closing his eyes. When he opened   
them again, he saw two anxious faces staring down at him.   
  
"How badly is he hurt?" Sailor Mars inquired.  
  
"I'm scanning him now." Mercury replied. "Seems like he's got a mild   
concussion, a few third-degree burns. Other than that, mild cuts and   
scrapes and he is horribly bruised. All that should heal in a few weeks   
though."  
  
"What about Uranus?"  
  
"Virtually the same. I know that this is going to sound odd, but it's   
almost like that woman didn't really want to hurt Uranus. She could have   
killed Uranus, she had the opportunity, but she didn't."   
  
Mars and Jupiter looked at Mercury incredulously, realizing slowly   
that she was right. Darien groaned again and all thoughts concerning   
Uranus's marked lack of injuries were put aside.  
  
"Serena." Darien gritted out "Where is she?"  
  
Horror settled over Mars's features. "Scan for her, Mercury!"  
  
Mercury began typing furiously. Moments later, she looked up, confused.   
"She isn't in a five mile radius."  
  
"No," Darien whispered.  
  
Oh, Endymion! trilled a voice inside Darien's head. He grabbed his   
skull with both hands, clenching his teeth in agony. All the Scouts came   
rushing over to him, Uranus leaning on Neptune. I have decided that I   
don't want to kill your body. After all, that wouldn't be very satisfying   
for me in the long run. When I think about it, that is so sudden and even   
if I made you death as painful as I could, it still wouldn't make up for   
the centuries of loneliness and grief. I want to destroy the very   
foundations of your soul, like you did to me. And I have found the   
perfect way to do it. Better get used to life without your   
meatball head of a sweetheart.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Darien screamed "Give her back, give her back...," he   
moaned brokenheartedly as a single tear crept beneath his tightly closed   
eyelids. Just before the waves of grief, guilt and pain became too much for him,   
Darien heard mocking laughter echoing in his mind.  
  
  
THE END. Kidding, kidding. Well, I think I'm funny. I am still conducting   
my poll. No conclusive results as yet. Again, the question is:  
  
Who is your favorite Sailor Senshi/Scout?  
  
Mail me and let me know.   
  
skiangel_sv@lycos.com  
  
  



	6. Millenium Legacy

Hello again! Chapter 6 is here in all its glory! I'm so proud. Don't   
forget to e-mail me and tell me what you think!   
  
I would like to take this moment to say that a true friend   
is a person who will wake up in the dead of night (we are talking 3 A.M.   
people) to answer techinical questions about Sailor Moon. Mary Ann is   
just such a friend, and I LOVE her for it. Corie reads all my stuff and   
tells me that it's good regardless of whether it is or not, and Skott   
tells me it sucks when it does, so they are true friends as well!   
  
Note ~ This chapter is set in the Silver Millenium before, during and   
after the battle against Metallia and Queen Beryl. Just thought I'd clear   
that up. And Sailor Eclipse/Destiny is a product of my imagination.   
  
Disclaimer: I am in major violation of virtually every copyright law in   
existence by writing this fic but hey, I couldn't stop myself. So I shall   
attempt to appease the vicious lawyers and copyright fairies by admitting   
that I am not the genius who created Sailor Moon.   
  
Rainbow Eclipse  
PG13 (language and violence)  
  
Chapter 6  
Millenium Legacy  
  
  
Serena was flying. She was flying through the universe, taking note of everything   
around her. She floated through nebula, playing among the brightly colored gases.   
She flitted from galaxy to galaxy, absorbing the various shapes and delighting in   
the bright colors. Happily she danced among the stars, with no worries and no   
responsibilities. Soon, however, she was draw toward a certain spiral galaxy,   
with red and white dancing in it. She approached slowly, cautiously. With a   
yank, a strange force pulled her into the whirling mass of stars. Faster and   
faster she flew, the stars blurring to white lines. Serena pressed her eyes   
shut, enjoying this feeling of absolute freedom.   
  
Suddenly, a memory intruded, creating a rift in her peaceful mind. Dark hair,   
laughing blue eyes, tender kisses…Darien? Looking around for his familiar face, it   
occurred to Serena for the first time that she was alone. Other memories intruded.   
Raye, Lita, Amy, Mina, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Rini, Molly, Melvin, Ms.   
Haruna, Andrew, Rita, Lizzy, Sammy, Mom and Daddy. One by one the names penetrated   
her mind. Serena's eyes took in her surroundings. She was still flying, and she   
was rapidly approaching a planet.   
  
The small rock shimmered with light. Drawing closer, Serena could make out houses,   
people, and a palace? Serena stared in awe at the breathtaking structure. It was a   
series of cubes, each perfectly symmetrical, stacked on top of each other. The   
steps were cut marble and pillars rose in the entryway. Serena glanced toward   
the highest point in the castle, its center tower. Balanced on top for all to   
see was the symbol that appeared on Pluto's forehead whenever she lent her power   
to someone else. Shocked, Serena jerked back into outer space. As she flew onward,   
Serena became lost in thought.   
  
That was the symbol of Pluto. So that must have been the planet Pluto during   
the Silver Millenium. Am I in the past?  
  
One by one the planets flew by. Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, Jupiter and Mars, all   
with people and light and laughter, all at peace. Finally, Earth came in view,   
and Serena's breath caught in her throat Beyond the Earth lay the Moon, and on   
the Moon was the Moon Kingdom, the beautiful center of the Silver Millenium.  
***  
  
Serena wanted to dawdle when she reached to Moon Kingdom. She wanted to play in   
the fields and sit by the bubbling fountains. But a strong sense of purpose drew her   
away from the happiness and leisure of these beautiful places. Slowly Serena approached   
the Moon Castle. She halted briefly when she saw the guards at the front gate, but   
noticed that the gate was wide open. Walking through it, she noticed that the guards   
didn't even glance her way. She brushed that aside, but noticed that no one paid any   
attention to her, not the guards, not the servants, not even the nobles who strolled   
the grounds and meandered through the marble halls of the castle.  
  
I must be invisible. Serena thought. Glancing down, she realized that she   
was still wearing her Sailor Scout uniform. Curious about why she was in this outfit   
and wondering why she was invisible, Serena continued to follow the silent call that   
was drawing her to a specific place. Beautiful marble tile shone on the floors and   
graceful arches led to rooms so large they dwarfed any human being. Twisting hallways   
and endless corridors provided an environment so impossible to navigate that any   
stranger to this amazing palace would have been lost in moments. Floating gently   
toward a pre-destined place, Serena filled her eyes with all she could, twisting   
her head and body in an attempt to look at everything.   
  
Finally, Serena faced a large door, engraved with rainbows, stars and hearts.   
Caught between longing and curiosity, Serena hesitated for several minutes. Finally   
curiosity to see what lay on the other side of the door overcame her desire to   
explore the ancient castle, and Serena floated nearer to the portal. Pushing   
slightly on the engraved surface, Serena watched as her hand went through the   
thick material. Surprised and a little concerned, Serena passed through the door,   
and walked into a fairyland. Marble pillars supported a vaulted ceiling, and   
diaphanous veils in rainbow hues were strung between them. Maps and charts   
covered a white marble conference table which stood in the exact center of   
the room. Twelve marble chairs carved with rainbow arches and shooting stars   
sat around the table. Serena ran her hand over the silk cushions of the chairs,   
noting that the cushions were the same color as the Scouts uniforms. Blue, orange,   
red, green, purple, navy blue, aquamarine and black. At the head and foot of the   
table were two larger chairs, one with a white cushion and the other rainbow hued.   
There was also a pink cushion near the white and yellow cushion. Glancing around,   
Serena noticed an archway which had gossamer hangings in rainbow colors tied back   
from the sides. Passing through it, she entered a gorgeous private bed-chamber.   
An enormous marble desk sat to one side, its surface bare in the center. Organized   
neatly around the edges were stacks of paper, pens and pencils and cut glass   
bottles filled with multicolored inks. Glass balls containing miniatures of all   
nine planets, the Moon and the galaxy were placed on a shelf above the desk.   
  
A huge bed was sat opposite the desk. The curtains were tied to the bed-posts, but   
were obviously made of a silky gauze, the same material that was tied at the sides   
of the archway. All the colors of the rainbow shimmered in those drapes and Serena   
could only marvel at the costly beauty of this room. The pillows were large and   
fluffy, and the pillowcases were made of the same material as the drapes. A tall white   
armoire stood against another wall, opened partly to reveal costly gowns and plain   
pants and shirts, not to mention a fine selection of boots and slippers. Serena   
then noticed a vanity, where cut glass bottles were filled with sweet perfume and   
jewels of every type and cut spilled forth onto to surface of the vanity. Standing   
back in awe, the sheer opulence of the Silver Millenium hit her full force.  
  
My room must have looked like this. Wow.  
  
Serena's thoughts were cut short when the chamber door opened. In strode   
Sailor Eclipse, her rainbow cape blowing out behind her. Placing her   
scepter in a marble stand by the bed, Sailor Eclipse reached up to her  
shoulders and released the cape. Tossing it carelessly on the desk chair,   
Eclipse walked to her bed and collapsed on it. She remained prone for a   
few moments, obviously enjoying the feel of her muscles relaxing. Sighing,   
she sat up, pulled off her boots and settled onto the bed once more, rainbow   
skirt flaring out around her. Serena watched her, took note of the ebony   
hair, which flared out on the pillow and the gold tiara which glittered   
prettily. A knock at the door caused Serena to start. Eclipse, however,   
just smiled and sat up.  
  
"It's open," Eclipse called.   
  
The door open silently and in walked Queen Serenity. Serena's   
heart jumped into her throat, and she forgot to breathe. The queen   
moved with an inherent grace, silver hair sweeping the floor. Sighing   
in envy, Serena moved into the other room and towards her mother,   
reaching up a hand to brush her face. The queen walked by,   
as oblivious to Serena's presence as everyone else had been. Moving   
slowly, the queen brushed the silky surface of the conference table   
with her fingertips. Serenity moved through the arch into the bed   
chamber, flowing toward the bed and the figure who lay upon it. Serena   
followed, unconsciously mimicking her mother's movements. Eclipse   
did not rise; she just sat and waited for her sovereign to join   
her.  
  
"You seem distracted." Serenity said, her crystal voice shimmering   
in the air.  
  
"I'm not." Eclipse replied. That said, she stood up, padding over to   
the desk.  
  
"Oh, really?" the queen teased. "You barely touched your breakfast   
this morning. In fact, you've barely eaten all week."  
  
"I'm dieting." Eclipse muttered, riffling through papers on her desk.  
  
"You were completely lost in thought during the Security briefing at noon."   
Serenity pointed out.  
  
"The head of security is a dead bore."  
  
"YOU'RE the head of security!"  
  
"Exactly my point. You should have me replaced."  
  
"You let Uranus throw you during combat exercises."  
  
"Maybe she's getting better."  
  
"Not that much better. She can't throw you. None of the Scouts can. You trained   
them." Queen Serenity sat down on the edge of the bed. "What is wrong?"  
  
Eclipse turned to look at her queen. They both stared into each other's eyes for   
several minutes. Finally, Eclipse ran at the bed. A back handspring got her into the   
air. Tucking herself into a ball, Eclipse flipped twice, then extended her body in   
enough time to thump onto the bed. Serenity raised a graceful eyebrow.  
  
"Showoff."  
  
"Aren't I? And you are right of course. None of the Scouts can beat me. I'm   
just too damn good."  
  
"And modest to a fault."  
  
"That too. If I hadn't been distracted, Uranus couldn't have thrown me. Her   
stance is too weak, and she's far too cocky. I must remember to tell her that."  
  
"So you admit you were distracted."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Inquisitive today, aren't we."   
  
"Always. Why were you distracted?"  
  
"You don't give up, do you?"  
  
"Not ever. I'm the Queen, which means that I get to win."  
  
"All right, I give up." Eclipse sighed, rolling her eyes to the ceiling in mock   
exasperation.   
  
"A wise decision." Serenity smiled.  
  
"I scanned Earth again today, as you requested. I felt an ominous presence around   
the planet, and Sailor Mars mentioned that she sensed an evil presence. So I scanned."  
  
"And what did you find?"  
  
"Nothing. That's what bothers me. Sailor Mars is never wrong in her premonitions,   
and my hunches are almost always right on the mark. I scanned Earth five times, and all   
five times I came up with nothing."  
  
"You aren't wrong." Serenity said softly. "The crystal is reacting strongly to a   
powerful force that is completely unknown to me."  
  
"Good to know. There IS something going on, and I am determined to find out what   
it is."   
  
A crystal clock chimed the hour, causing both women to jump. Serena, who had been   
enthralled by the conversation, started as well. Breathing a sigh of relief she turned   
back to the bed, noting that Queen Serenity had risen.  
  
"I must be going. The entire palace is in an uproar over the banquet tonight. I   
should get back to supervising before the whole thing falls apart. Oh, but before I   
go, I brought you something."  
  
The queen reached into the folds of her skirt and brought out a small leather pouch.   
Untying the drawstring, the queen emptied the contents of the bag into her hand. Serena   
gasped. A delicate necklace was revealed. Twelve star shaped stones hung off a delicate   
golden chain. Serena took them all in, naming the gems while marveling at their beauty.   
A sapphire, a topaz, a ruby, an emerald, an amethyst, an amber, an aquamarine and a   
garnet. In the center hung an opal star, flanked by a diamond star and a glittering   
pink crystal star. Eclipse and Serena both stared. Serenity smiled, holding it up to   
the light.   
  
"Each star represents a Scout. This necklace is a …tracking device if you will.   
All you have to do is touch the star to know what the Scout is doing. You can either   
watch them, or you can be them, seeing what they see, hearing what they hear. And the   
opal star lets you track anyone in the galaxy, providing you can get a lock on them."  
  
"Who are the pink crystal and diamond for?" Eclipse murmured, fingering the   
sapphire stone.  
  
"The crystal is for my daughter, and the diamond is for me." Queen Serenity   
said.   
  
"Thank you." Eclipse said, reaching for the necklace. She put it on without   
hesitation.   
  
"What are best friends for?" Queen Serenity said with a smile. With that, the   
beautiful ruler swept from the room, leaving Serena in shock.  
  
Best friends?! Eclipse was Queen Serenity's best friend! Oh god, no wonder she   
was so sad. It must have been so hard for her…to lose her kingdom and her best   
friend in one blow. Serena was helpless to stop the tears that ran down her face.   
She watched as Eclipse moved toward the vanity, admiring her new necklace in the  
mirror. Sighing, the Scout rose and moved back to the bed. Sitting down, she   
reached for her boots, pulling them on one at a time. She then walked to her cape,   
swirling it around her shoulders and fastening the star clips in place. Retrieving   
her scepter from its stand, Sailor Eclipse moved back into the conference room,   
pened the monstrous door and walked down the hall. Serena floated after her,   
desperate to learn more about the solider. Serena reached the door, intending   
to pass right through it. Instead, she bumped into it. Shocked, Serena found   
that she could not leave this room. Desperate to find Sailor Eclipse, she   
hammered on the door, yelling and screaming.  
  
Let me out! Let me out! she thought, growing more and more desperate.   
When her hammering went unheeded, Serena collapsed, legs folded under her body,   
forehead resting on the cool stone surface of the door. The emotional trauma of   
the past twenty-four hours mixed with her desperation and fear. Tears began falling,   
slowly at first, then faster. Sobs wracked Serena's body as she sat on the cold   
floor, still hammering lightly at the door.   
  
Calm down. came a sudden voice in her head. Look around. Things might not   
be as bad as they appear.  
  
What? Who are you? Why am I here?  
  
All shall be revealed in due course. came the cryptic reply. You shall see   
what you must in order to understand the enemy that you and your friends face. You   
know now how close Sailor Eclipse and Queen Serenity were. Now witness why Prince   
Endymion is the focus of her hatred.   
  
Serena lifted her tearstained face from the door, and gaped in shock. The scene   
had changed. Only minutes before, the conference room was empty, and the chairs   
had been pushed snuggly up against the table. Now, however, the conference table   
chairs were full. All the Scouts were seated, with Eclipse at one end and Queen   
Serenity on the other. All were staring at a transparent, three-dimensional image   
of Earth. A dark aura surrounded the blue and green orb.   
  
"I want you all to be on your guard. Dismissed." Sailor Eclipse stated. The Scouts   
nodded and rose as one body, filtering out of the large room until only Uranus,   
Neptune, Queen Serenity and Eclipse remained. Eclipse had turned her attention   
to the crystal keyboard, typing furiously. Serena watched in awe as the image of   
Earth blinked out, to be replaced by air. Sailors Uranus, Neptune and Pluto waited   
patiently until Sailor Eclipse had finished. After putting the keyboard away,   
Sailor Eclipse stood at the marble table, fingertips balanced on it. She stared   
off into space, paying no attention to the others in the room. Shaking her   
silver ponytails tolerantly, Queen Serenity cleared her throat.  
  
"Yes, my queen?" Eclipse queried, pulling her mind reluctantly away from her   
thoughts and toward the matters at hand. Queen Serenity gestured toward the   
remaining Scouts  
  
"Yes, Uranus?" Eclipse questioned, eyebrows raised.  
  
"If this new enemy comes from Earth, shouldn't it be Prince Endymion's   
responsibility?" Uranus asked.  
  
"In essence, yes." Queen Serenity replied. "However, the possibility that the Earth   
will be unable to stop this attack exists. In the eventuality that this power is   
able to pass through the Earth's defensive line, the Moon must be ready for anything."  
  
Uranus nodded curtly and rose to go. Neptune followed her lead.  
  
"Uranus." Eclipse called.  
  
"Yes?" the blond scout said, turning.  
  
"Practice those left side blocks. They are a little weak."  
  
Uranus smiled tightly, and turned back toward her training master. Bowing insolently,   
she spun and headed out the door. In a split second, she pushed off the floor,   
flipping backward. She twisted mid-air and extended her foot, heading right for   
Eclipse's face. Eclipse merely stepped back a foot, allowing Uranus to fly by.   
Uranus landed lightly on the floor, and turned to attack again. She threw up her   
right leg in a karate chop, and braced for impact. Sailor Eclipse grabbed her   
foot and twisted, sending Uranus sprawling. Uranus came back up, only to be met   
with a swift knick to her left side. Grinning evilly, Uranus lashed out with her   
right foot, covering her left side with her left arm. Eclipse grabbed Uranus's   
left arm and twisted slightly, sliding the curve of her hip into Uranus's arm.   
With a quick movement, Eclipse brought her leg up sharply. Eclipse's leg landed   
on the back of Uranus's knee-caps. Her legs collapsed and Uranus fell to her   
knees. In an instant, Eclipse had the scout on her stomach, arms behind her.   
Eclipse placed her knee at the small of Uranus's back, effectively preventing   
any movement.  
  
Serena gaped. The whole skirmish had taken less than two minutes. Uranus attempted   
to throw Eclipse off, but was unable to budge the stubborn sailor. Finally, Eclipse   
rose, offering her hand to Uranus. Uranus clasped the offered hand, allowing Eclipse   
to help her up. Smiling sheepishly, Uranus dusted herself off.  
  
"Practice your left side blocks," was all Eclipse said.  
  
"I'll make sure she does," Neptune said. Eclipse turned a brilliant smile on the   
aqua scout. "Besides, it's good for her to get whipped once and a while. Keeps her   
humble."  
  
"I'm humble!" Uranus protested.  
  
Neptune snorted, Queen Serenity shook her head again, and Eclipse laughed out right.  
  
"I am! Just because I a better fighter than all the other Scouts, and all the palace   
guards, and the Queen's personal bodyguards does NOT mean that I am conceited. I am   
perfectly modest when it comes to my superior fighting skills." Uranus lifted a   
gloved hand and mimed polishing her fingernails. "Now, all those palace maids and   
visiting dignitaries daughters falling all over me, that is enough to make me… Omph.   
Hey, what was that for?"  
  
Neptune withdrew her elbow. "Stop talking before you manage to fit your whole leg in   
instead of just your foot."  
  
"I speak only the truth." Uranus said loftily, holding her head high.  
  
"Whatever you say." Neptune drawled, turning her eyes upward. "My queen, we shall   
withdraw now. Uranus needs to go pound a few palace guards to salve her wounded pride."  
  
The queen nodded, smiling slightly. Eclipse rolled her eyes toward the ceiling as   
Uranus and Neptune withdrew.  
  
"My, my, my. Sailor Uranus is certainly driven." Serenity mentioned, rearranging her   
skirts.  
  
"That's one way to put it. You could also say she's hotheaded, impetuous, rash, hasty   
or reckless. She is also cocky, stubborn and entirely too intelligent." Eclipse smiled.   
"I like that. Reminds me of me."  
  
"Odd. I feel the exact same way." Serenity smiled.   
  
The friends looked at each other, completely at ease in this room. Serena noted that   
years of friendship had deepened their relationship to the point where words were not   
necessary. Suddenly, Eclipse grinned. A pack of cards materialized.  
  
"Poker?"  
  
"You read my mind. We need a few more people though."  
  
"Not a problem." Eclipse touched her sapphire star. After a moment she moved on to   
the ruby, then the emerald and finally the amber and aquamarine.   
  
"Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Neptune and Uranus are on their way." Eclipse said, calmly   
taking her seat. She looked up, noticing that Queen Serenity was chuckling. "What?"  
  
"Only you, my dear Sailor Eclipse, would use telepathy instead of sending a messenger."  
  
Eclipse shot her friend a rakish grin "Hey, if you've got it, flaunt it."  
  
Serenity collapsed in gales of helpless laugher. Eclipse continued smiling. This was   
how Mercury found them, her queen laughing hysterically and Eclipse watching, a   
smile on her face.  
  
"What is going on?" Mercury asked, taking her seat  
  
"No…Noth…" Queen Serenity tried to say.  
  
"Our queen appears to have lost her royal mind. Not that she had much of a mind to lose…"   
Eclipse drawled.  
  
This statement sent Serenity into another round of merry laughter, and Mercury caught   
the bug. When Mars and Jupiter arrived, the looked around in utter confusion at the   
scene before them.  
  
"Did we miss something?" Mars asked. Mercury and Serenity only laughed harder. When   
Uranus and Neptune arrived, they looked at Eclipse after taking in the scene.   
  
"Don't ask." Eclipse said.  
  
Serena watched as a game of five-card draw commenced. Neptune took the first hand   
with a straight flush Ace through 5 of diamonds. Eclipse took the second with a full   
house. They were using small marble and crystal tiles for currency.   
  
"Hit me." Mars said, holding out her hand. Jupiter smacked her upside the head.  
  
"Owww."   
  
"Oh, sorry! Thought you meant it!" Jupiter said, eyes twinkling.  
  
"Why you…" Mars reached for her glass of fruit juice, intent on throwing it in   
Jupiter's face. Jupiter saw her reaching and pounced. A brief struggle ensued,   
during which Eclipse rescued the tiles and cards and Queen Serenity retrieved   
the glass.   
  
"Children! Do I have to separate you?" Eclipse demanded, hands on hips. All   
the scouts looked at her, and burst out laughing, falling into chairs and onto the floor.  
  
They look so happy, Serena thought. They're all laughing, playing. Having fun.   
This is what Queen Metallia destroyed. This is what her evil brought to ruin. Not   
for the first time, Serena was fiercely proud that she had destroyed that evil,   
avenging her mother and this peaceful place.  
  
I thank you as well, came the strange voice in Serena's head. Much as I wish that   
I had been the one to destroy Metallia and her minions, I thank you for accomplishing   
what I was unable to do.  
  
Who are you? Serena asked in her mind.  
  
I am that I am. You should not ask so many questions. Now you know how special the   
scouts were to your enemy. Now I shall show you why Prince Endymion was responsible   
for the destruction of this happy place.  
  
Serena felt herself being pulled through the door. The halls flew by, blurring to an   
endless stream of white stone and colorful tapestries. Closing her eyes, Serena waited   
until all motion ceased. Finally, Serena felt solid stone beneath her feet, and opened   
her eyes slowly. There was Sailor Eclipse, pacing angrily. Her rainbow cape twitched   
every time she turned and her scepter made a sharp click whenever it hit the floor.   
Her boots made furious clicking sounds and her face was a thundercloud. Serena looked   
beyond the beautiful scout. There were two large doors carved with the different phases   
of the waxing and waning moon.  
  
The space-time gate. Serena stated.  
  
Yes. came the quiet reply  
  
"She is sending me away! Away from the moon! And NOW of all times! When we are in the   
most danger!" Eclipse matched words for movement, making it plain that she was   
furious. "I am needed here. ANYONE could go to Saturn and evaluate the security   
of Titan castle. ANYONE! Why me?! They NEED me here!"  
  
"Peace, Sailor Eclipse. Your anger is disturbing the delicate vibrations of time and   
space." An elegant Sailor Pluto stepped through the gate, her scepter making no sound.  
"The queen wishes to send someone she can trust, that is all. You shall be home soon   
enough."   
  
"But I am needed here! The evil power emanating from earth grows stronger by the day!   
I cannot leave."  
  
"But you will." Pluto stated, her eyes grave.  
  
"Yes, I will." Eclipse confirmed.  
  
"Do not worry so." Pluto said, noting that worry was the driving force behind Eclipse's   
anger. "You have trained the Scouts well. Uranus is the strongest fighter, but each has   
their own strengths. And Prince Endymion…"  
  
"Prince Endymion? Bah! He is no fighter. If he cannot control his planet, then the Moon   
shall fall. I cannot, nay, will not allow that to happen!"  
  
"Earth shall not fall. Endymion is a good and wise ruler, beloved by his people and   
our princess. Trust him."  
  
"Will you fight?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"If the Moon is in danger and I have not yet returned, will you fight?"  
  
"I cannot. You know that."  
  
"But you will."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good." Eclipse clasped Pluto's shoulder warmly. "That is what I wanted to hear."  
  
"Go then, and go in peace."  
  
Eclipse nodded, consternation and worry still marring her brow. Nonetheless, she   
stepped toward the giant door.  
  
"Cronos, god of Time, guide my feet.   
Mark my path straight and true.   
Goddesses, mother of all things,   
show me the way.   
Hold me in your arms until   
I return home once again.   
Help me complete my mission   
and to maintain an honest heart   
and clear mind.  
So mote it be."  
  
Eclipse whispered, her hand upon the door, praying for the blessings of all   
the gods. Serena noted that Pluto had bowed her head in prayer as well.  
  
"So mote it be." Pluto intoned when Eclipse had finished.   
  
Raising her Garnet Rod high in the air, Pluto called forth the key to the   
immense door. When it opened, a vortex was revealed. Serena gasped as Eclipse   
stepped forward fearlessly, the colors of her rainbow cape dulling with the lack   
of light. Serena felt herself being pulled after the scout, and so she followed.   
Craning her neck, Serena looked back at the door, where Pluto stood in a stark   
silhouette. Pluto raised her scepter, and the time-space door swung shut. Serena   
floated quickly after Eclipse.  
  
Now do you see? came the disembodied voice.  
  
See what? Serena asked, totally bewildered.  
  
Do you see why Endymion is the target of this Sailor's wrath?  
  
No.  
  
Then let us go forward yet again. This time we shall jump ahead two weeks.  
  
Bring it on! Serena challenged, not allowing herself to show fear.   
  
Serena felt a hand on the small of her back. Suddenly, the hand shoved and Serena felt   
herself falling. She braced herself for impact, but never hit. Instead, she continued   
to fall. Opening her eyes, Serena saw a small light far ahead. The light grew bigger   
as Serena fell faster and faster. Truly frightened now, Serena threw her arms up to   
protect her face and squeezed her eyes shut.   
  
Open your eyes, princess. came the musical voice.  
  
Serena obeyed, and then wished desperately that she had not. Below her was utter   
carnage. Granite pillars and great buildings had fallen, children were crying and   
screams could be heard everywhere.   
  
Oh, god, this can't be Saturn. No, no.  
  
Covering her mouth with one gloved hand, Serena watching in horrified fascination   
as Negaverse monsters ran through the streets. The people cried in fear as the   
creatures feasted on their energy. Serena saw a monster advancing on a helpless   
child, who was wailing her terror. Serena reached for her tiara.  
  
"Moon Tiara…"  
  
"Sapphire Tornado!"   
  
A mass of swirling blue fire engulfed the monster. Serena whipped her head to the   
left. There stood Sailor Eclipse, scepter in hand. The star stone on top had just   
begun to return to its normal color. A mother ran towards the child, passing right   
through Serena. Crying almost as hard as her child, the young woman scooped her   
little girl up and ran. Eclipse looked haggard as she turned to walk back up the   
alley. Another scream sprung both Eclipse and Serena into action. Both charged   
down the alley toward the noise, passing dead bodies on the way. The monsters   
were everywhere, and Serena felt utterly helpless. Eclipse leapt to the top of   
a building, and began surveying the damage. Determined, she raised her scepter.  
  
"Opal Rain!" she cried.  
  
Serena tipped her head back. Streaks of fire in multiple colors were falling from   
the sky. The bolts hit with sickening force, destroying whatever they touched.   
Serena screamed as the fire hit not only monsters, but innocent people too.   
Eclipse turned her head from the carnage, closing her eyes and ears to the horror   
around her. Suddenly, all was silent. No one screamed, no one cried. The monsters   
were gone, but the damage had been done. Eclipse looked around, utter astonishment   
written on her features. Disbelieving, she leapt from the building, running swiftly   
toward what was left of the great Titan Castle. Serena followed, trying valiantly to   
ignore the charred corpses that littered the streets.  
  
When Eclipse reached the palace, she paused briefly, looking around intently. Hearing   
nothing, she leapt upward, covering three flights of stairs in one bound. Desperate,   
she searched the halls for signs of life. Serena searched with her, always a step   
behind. Finally, Eclipse felt for her necklace. Grasping the sapphire star, she   
sent out a call. Tears forming, she reached for the topaz. One by one she touched   
and released the stars, tears pouring helplessly down her cheeks. Finally she   
reached for the diamond star, pinching it tightly between two fingers. In an instant   
her eyes widened and a ray of hope pierced her sad eyes.  
  
  
"Serenity," she whispered, and began running.   
  
Serena matched her pace, trotting down empty halls and past ruined sculpture.   
Fountains still bubbled merrily, but neither Serena nor Eclipse paid any attention.   
Eclipse finally reached the time-space door. Desperately she pushed, trying to gain   
admittance. Finally she stood back, raised her scepter high, and began speaking.  
  
"With strength of will   
and purity of heart do   
I demand admittance   
to the mists of   
time and space.   
With noble intentions  
do I beg admittance.   
With prayer and pledge   
Was I guaranteed   
admittance.  
With blood and tears  
Do I seal admittance.  
Afrendash!"  
  
A bolt of white lightning streaked toward the door, blowing it to smithereens.   
Eyes cold, Eclipse strode forward, followed by Serena. Once again, Serena felt   
the despairing sensation of falling. Closing her eyes tight, Serena waited for   
it to end.  
  
The two Scouts, one visible and one not, landed on top of what had   
been the door to the time-space gate. Eclipse's indigo eyes widened   
as she gazed around.  
  
The Moon Kingdom was no more. The gardens, fountains and buildings had all been   
destroyed. Only marble slabs and bits of the grand columns remained. The Moon was   
silent, and the silence was deafening. Serena stared once again at the ruins of   
her former home and felt her heart constrict. Eclipse looked on in dismay and   
sorrow, crushed to see her home so destroyed. Her eyes flared again suddenly   
and she felt for the necklace. Her fingers closed on the diamond star, and she   
closed her eyes.   
  
"Serenity," she whispered again, and her eyes sprang open in dread.   
Suddenly the rainbow Sailor was off, running toward the ruins of her   
home, cape and hair streaming behind her. Serena floated briskly behind her.   
It seemed to take ages to reach the palace ruins, but it didn't take long to see that   
there were no people. No corpses, no survivors, no monsters. Eclipse   
looked about frantically. Finally her eyes fell on a white clad figure   
lying prone on the remains of a pillar.   
  
"Serenity!!" Eclipse cried, anguish in her voice.  
  
Eclipse dashed to Serenity, checking her for signs of life,   
crystal tears pouring down her cheeks. Suddenly, Serenity's   
eyes fluttered.  
  
"Destiny," the fallen queen murmured.  
  
"Serenity! Oh, thank the goddess! What happened?"  
  
"Negaverse…attacked. Queen…Metallia….Beryll…happened so fast…  
no time…no time." Serenity's eyes fluttered shut.  
  
"No, no. Please, Serenity. You have to tell me what happened.   
There was a battle, I can see that much, but where are the bodies?   
Where are the scouts? Where is Serena?"  
  
"Serena. Endymion…couldn't stop Metallia or…her…army. Beryll…  
killed Endymion. He wouldn't…go with her. Wouldn't…fight for…  
Metallia. Serena…killed herself."  
  
"No! Oh, goddess, no."  
  
"Other scouts…died in…the…battle. I used the crystal."  
  
"No, oh goddess, Serenity! That was stupid! So stupid!"  
  
"Serena…others…all inside the crystal. They…will be…reborn on…Earth in the…   
future. Endymion…tried but…he just wasn't strong enough…to…win."  
  
"If only I'd been here. I could have…"  
  
"No. You would have…died too. Couldn't have…stood that." Serenity gasped.   
"I'm dying. No need for…both of us…to go."  
  
"Don't talk like that. You'll be fine. I can heal you."  
  
"No. Not this…time. Too late. Promise me…"  
  
"Anything!"  
  
"Find Serena…in the…future. Help her. Help the Scouts. They…need you."  
  
"I need YOU. You are so selfish! Don't run away from a little pain. Stay   
with me.   
  
"You're my best friend. I can't make it without you!"  
  
"Yes…you can. You're…stronger than you know. Be brave…Destiny."  
  
"Don't talk like this. You need to save your strength."  
  
"You were my first…friend. I'm glad I…found you. You…understood…me. Better   
than…anyone. I always…envied you."  
  
"Envied me? In the moon's name, why?"  
  
"So brave…so strong. Telepathic and …beautiful. A wonderful teacher…and the best   
friend in the world. I'll miss you." Serenity tried to lift her hand, but the   
effort was to much for her. "I'll be…waiting for you. When…you die…I'll be there…  
waiting. Find…Serena. Help her. Help Endymion. Promise."  
  
"I promise." Eclipse said, tears in her eyes. "now let me…"  
  
"Goodbye…Destiny. I love you."  
  
And with those words, Queen Serenity, ruler of the Moon Kingdom and foundation   
of the Silver Millenium, died. The moon lost some of it's silvery luster, as   
though it were weeping for it's queen. A rainbow figure knelt close to the   
body, her eyes closed in a pain beyond imagining.  
  
"Serenity, Serenity, no, no ,no, no, no, no, no, nononononononononono!   
Oh goddess, please. You can't leave me alone like this! You can't die,   
Serenity. You're the only one I have left."  
  
As Eclipse sobbed, Serena felt another mind touch hers.  
  
Do you understand? the musical voice asked.  
  
I see how much she has suffered, and I feel her pain like it was my own.   
But no, I don't understand why she hates Darien so much. It doesn't   
make sense.  
  
He failed to defend the Moon Kingdom as he promised he would, and you died,   
you and the other Scouts. This would have been bad enough, but due to his   
failure to defend, Queen Serenity died. This caused a sorrow beyond   
imagining for Sailor Eclipse, and it also fostered anger. She was sent   
away because of the Queen's misplaced faith in Endymion's abilities.  
  
Serena shook her head as she continued to watch Sailor Eclipse. Broken sobs   
wracked her body, and her tears ran in small rivulets down the marble of the   
pillar. Ebony hair flowed behind her as Eclipse mourned her queen, confidant   
and best friend. Serena longed to comfort her, but felt the tug on her body   
that signaled it was time to move on. Her eyes and ears filled with images   
and sounds of Sailor Eclipse's grief, Serena was pulled away from the ruins   
of the Moon Kingdom. She focused of the Earth, floating calmly in space,   
thinking how odd it was that the planet looked the same as it always did   
in spite of the terrible battle that had ravaged the solar system. On   
that note, Serena fell into darkness and knew no more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Formatting is pure, unadulterated EVIL!!! Especially when it won't work!!!  
Don't you just hate that? I therefore apologize for the horrendous formatting  
of this chapter and all the others. My bad.  
  
Please direct your attention to the happy little review box just below. Lyra  
would much appriciate it if you (the reader) would leave a small note for  
her (the author) indicating whether or not you enjoyed this fic. So have  
a party, be cool, and review!  
  
  



	7. Explanations

Hello again! I have officially completed Chapter 7. Oy   
vay, did it take some doing. Writer's block is such a   
horrible thing, and it happened to me on this Chapter. I   
knew what I wanted to happen, but I couldn't make the words   
come out. What is UP with that?   
  
Thank you's are huge this time, as I feel compelled to   
thank bhandy and gummiebear for all their help with the   
evil sorcerer Writer's Block. Thanks guys! As always, a   
major thank you to Mary Ann and Corie, who would be angry   
(and rightly so) if I did not acknowledge the huge   
sacrifice of time and energy they gave listening to me wail   
and complain.   
  
Disclaimer: The usual...Sailor Moon, not mine, blah, blah,   
blah.  
  
Rainbow Eclipse  
Rated PG (no violence)  
  
Chapter 7  
Explanations  
  
  
Serena was drifting pleasantly on a wave of darkness. The   
wave was rolling her toward something, but Serena didn't   
pay much attention to the destination. All she knew was the   
calming sensation of moving forward. Lazily, her mind   
drifted toward consciousness. Serena groaned as her body   
became more and more aware of a throbbing pain in various   
parts of her anatomy. Opening her eyes slowly, Serena   
pressed them tightly shut almost immediately, shielding her   
eyes from the brilliant light that was pouring in the room.   
Cautiously opening her eyes once more, Serena squinted,   
noting that there was actually very little light in the   
room, the gauzy drapes blocking more sun than Serena would   
have expected. Opening her eyes a bit wider, Serena noted   
that she was still in her uniform. Gasping, she reached for   
her brooch and powered down, returning to her normal street   
clothes. Sitting up, the light coverlet, which had been   
keeping her warm, slid to Serena's lap.  
  
Serena noted that she was in a very normal looking   
bedroom. A desk was placed on the floor near the bed, while   
a small chest next to the bed held a lamp. A large   
bookshelf stood against the opposite wall. Serena stood   
quickly and was forced down again by the dizzy sensation   
that left her head spinning. Pushing herself up more   
slowly, Serena gained her balance then crossed to the   
bookshelf. Running her fingers along the spines, Serena saw   
there were books on virtually every subject. Art, music,   
theatre, astronomy and science books were shelved by   
subject in alphabetical order. Serena also saw, to her   
delight, that there were also many manga series, some   
completed some not.   
  
The sounds of faint laughter drew Serena's attention   
toward the door, which was partially closed. Pulling it   
open, Serena stepped into a non-descript hallway,   
punctuated by framed photographs and inspirational sayings.   
One picture caught Serena's attention. Stopping, Serena   
looked at a white greeting card with a rainbow painted   
across it.  
  
"The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty   
of their dreams." Serena murmured, reading the silver   
calligraphy that gleamed on the card. "Eleanor Roosevelt."  
Smiling slightly at the uplifting quotation, Serena   
continued down the hall, moving toward the voices that were   
chattering softly. Reaching the end of the hallway, Serena   
peered around the corner, and her breath caught.   
  
Serena was looking at one of the coolest rooms she had   
ever seen. Prisms of various shapes and sizes glittered in   
the sliding glass window, which led out onto a balcony. The   
balcony was covered in multicolored flowers, arranged to   
give the balcony the appearance of a large floral garden.   
Inside the room, Celtic music played from a stereo set in a   
pickled pine entertainment center. A television set, lots   
of CD's, and a full movie library were also set in various   
nooks in the entertainment center. More books filled the   
rest of the space. An overstuffed sofa took up most of one   
wall, and beanbag chairs were littered haphazardly around   
the room. Two regular chairs were placed strategically near   
the sofa. A hanging planter was in the corner, small,   
multicolored flowers cascading down from it like a   
waterfall. A large poster sporting the word "RENT" hung   
above the sofa, and the other walls were dotted with   
pictures and other posters. All hangings were framed. A   
ceiling fan sported sparkling rainbow streamers, which spun   
out lazily as the fan turned. A low table sat near the sofa   
and chairs, a tile mosaic of the solar system decorating   
its top.   
  
Four people were lounging in the room; one lying   
stretched out on the couch, one lounging in a royal blue   
chair and the other two on overstuffed beanbag chairs. The   
girl on the couch glanced up, and her eyes met Serena's   
with a welcoming smile.  
  
"Good morning merry sunshine. How did you wake so   
soon?" she said.  
  
"You!" Serena gasped.  
  
"Yes, me. You were expecting, maybe, someone else?"   
Destiny teased. "Let me introduce you. The girl on the   
couch is Corie."  
  
"Hey! What's up?" chirped the pixie on the couch.   
Corie sat up, her long white-blond hair flying in all   
directions. Her blue eyes sparkled merrily as she reached   
for a glass sitting on the table. Dressed in black vinyl   
boots that zipped up to her thigh, a short black skirt and   
a sky blue top, Corie was the epitome of diva, and Serena   
stared at her with a mixture of envy and awe.  
  
"The chick on the green beanbag is Mary Ann."  
  
"Yo." Mary Ann gestured to Serena with careless wave   
of her hand. Mary Ann's brown hair was tiger-striped, and   
the evenly spaced yellow streaks that stretched from her   
scalp to the tips of her hair gave her the look of a jungle   
cat. A leopard print unitard with a gauzy black miniskirt,   
combat boots and a black beret only added to the image.   
Mary Ann glanced over at Serena, and cat green eyes sized   
her up, sending chills up and down Serena's spine.  
  
"And last, but certainly not least, Skott."  
  
"That's Skott with a 'k'," the boy said, giving Serena   
a winning smile that made her blush. Skott was nothing   
short of gorgeous. He wore a ragged denim vest over a black   
T-shirt that read 'It's okay to be jealous, not everyone   
can be me.' His blue jeans had seen better days, but he   
looked great in them. Cowboy boots and deep green hair,   
complemented by equally green eyes, completed the ensemble.   
Serena felt distinctly at a disadvantage in her stripped   
skirt and white blouse.  
  
One glance at Destiny proved that she fit right in. A   
spandex shirt in army forest camouflage print and dog tags   
were only the beginning. Her long, curly hair was caught   
back from her face in a ponytail, tied with a matching   
bandana. Nicely fitting black jeans shorts and boots that cross-  
laced all the way up to her knees finished the stunning   
outfit. Serena tugged at her skirt self-consciously, aware   
of how young she must look when compared to these people.   
  
"We gotta go." Mary Ann said, pushing herself out of   
the beanbag chair. "You still clubbing with us tonight,   
girl?"  
  
"Yeah," Destiny replied. " Ten o'clock, right?"  
  
"Yup," Skott answered, pulling Corey off the couch.   
"At the Sunset Mirage. Hey, bring your friend."   
  
Serena blushed as Skott gave her a sly wink.  
  
"Dial 1-800-YOU-WISH." Destiny said as she pushed them   
toward the door. "Good-bye. See you tonight."  
  
"You bringin' the bike?" Skott asked.  
  
"Well, duh. Now go! Go! Away with you!" Destiny stated   
as she pushed the door firmly shut.   
  
"So, welcome to my humble abode. You like?" Destiny   
asked, her attention now on Serena.  
  
"Yeah." Serena said, a tremor in her voice.  
  
"Hungry?" Destiny asked. At Serena's vehement nod,   
Destiny turned toward the kitchen. "You should be. You've   
been unconscious for 15 hours."  
  
"15 hours?" Serena repeated, shock coloring her voice.   
"Oh, god, my parents… Darien…my friends…do they know where   
I am?"  
  
Destiny didn't even acknowledge the question. "Omelet   
sound good?"  
  
"Sure." Serena muttered vaguely, worry clouding her   
features.   
  
"Look around if you want. You'll be here for a while.   
Not that I'm holding you for ransom or anything, but I want   
to make sure that you're really okay before I turn you   
loose. You have quite a lump on your head." Destiny said,   
her eyes on the steaming skillet on the stove. "Okay, I   
have cheese, tomatoes, chives, green pepper, dried squid   
and carrots. You want any of those in your omelet?"  
  
"Cheese, tomatoes and chives, please."  
  
"Coming right up."  
  
While Destiny cooked, Serena drifted toward the   
entertainment center.   
  
"Notting Hill, Runaway Bride, Alien, Alien 2, Alien 3,   
Alien Resurrection, Pretty Woman, The Matrix, First   
Contact, The Breakfast Club, The Shawshank Redemption… Wow,   
you have a lot of movies."  
  
"Yeah, I took a few film courses in college."  
  
"You have a lot of American stuff…movies, posters,   
books."  
  
"My dad was American and my mom was Japanese. We lived   
in the States during the year, but we spent summers in   
Japan. When my mom died, I came back to settle her affairs,   
and really fell in love with Tokyo. So I got a job and   
stayed. But I went back to Washington and got most of my   
stuff."  
  
"What about your friends?"  
  
"It's a kind of work exchange program. American   
computer nerds come to Japan for up to five years to work   
and experience another culture. If they like it, they can   
sometimes get a permanent position and stay. Mary Ann and   
Skott are computer analysts and Corey is an electronic   
technician."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Do you work with computers?"  
  
"Sometimes. I'm a professional hacker, which is the   
slang term for systems analyst. I try and break into   
computer files for companies. If I can do it, I show them   
the flaws in their system. If I can't, I get paid for   
trying."  
  
"Is that all you do?"  
  
"No. I write fiction pieces for magazines, take   
photographs and play five instruments in various bands. I   
speak four languages fluently, so I occasionally work as a   
translator. And I have been known to dabble in modeling."  
  
"What instruments?"  
  
"Piano, rhythm and electric guitar, bass, drums and   
sax. I count the two guitars as one instrument."  
  
"Languages?"  
  
"English, Japanese, Spanish and French. But enough   
about me. Omelet's ready." Destiny moved the steaming   
omelet onto a white plate with a rainbow border and moved   
toward Serena. Handing her the plate, Destiny went back to   
the kitchen to retrieve eating utensils and napkins. Serena   
moved toward the sofa, setting her plate down on the   
beautiful table top. She sat down and waited impatiently   
for Destiny to join her. When her host sat down in the   
royal blue chair, Serena opened fire.  
  
"Are you Sailor Eclipse?"  
  
"Well," Destiny sighed, "So much for small talk. Right   
to the point."  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"Am I what? Gorgeous? Awe inspiring?"  
  
"Are you Sailor Eclipse?"  
  
"Can't put anything past you. Yes, yes I am."  
  
"Why did you attack me?"  
  
"Impulse. I didn't have a reason. I just did it. I hit   
you a little hard, but in the heat of battle, these things   
happen."  
  
"Why are you after Darien?"  
  
"You know, I didn't think it was possible for you to   
be any more vacuous, but I can see I was mistaken. I was   
reading your mind while you were unconscious. I showed you   
why. Put two and two together for god's sake."  
  
"You hate him because my mother died?"  
  
"That's right. She can be taught."  
  
"But it wasn't his fault!"  
  
"That is where you are very, very wrong, princess. It   
couldn't have been any more his fault. Had he not bragged   
to all that he could protect the Moon Kingdom single   
handedly, I would not have been sent away. Then I could   
have fought, and I would have won." Destiny's eyes were   
growing colder. "He couldn't even protect you, his true   
love, from harm."   
  
"That's not true…"  
  
"Isn't it? He was unable to prevent his people from   
attacking the Moon, and you were killed. Explain that, if   
you can."  
  
"I killed myself!"  
  
"Yes, you did. Why?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Is there an echo in here? Yes, why? Why kill   
yourself?"  
  
"Because I…"  
  
"Couldn't live without him."  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"See? By failing to protect his own life, he ended   
yours. By dying, and taking you with him, Serenity was   
forced to use the Imperium Silver Crystal, which drained   
her life force. He killed her, and you, and the scouts, by   
dying."  
  
"That's…that logic…it's…"  
  
"Convoluted? Incomprehensible? Yes, I know."  
  
An uncomfortable silence fell. Serena chewed her   
omelet in silence. Trying to puzzle out the girl who sat   
across from her. In no time, the food was gone. Serena   
handed her plate back to Destiny, and stood, walking toward   
the entertainment center. Photos stood in various niches.   
One showed a handsome couple standing next to Tokyo Tower,   
a young girl between them. Another showed Destiny, holding   
a bright blue electric guitar. Skott sat next to her,   
holding a base guitar on his lap. Three other people stood   
or kneeled around them, a tall boy with light brown hair   
and a tattoo of a snake wrapped around his arm holding drum   
sticks, Mary Ann leaning on a keyboard and another boy with   
long blond hair just lounging in the background.  
  
"Who are these people?" Serena asked.  
  
"Well those are my parents." Destiny said, indicating   
the couple in the first photo.  
  
"Your parents?"  
  
"Yeah. You didn't think I sprang from the forehead of   
Galileo fully grown, did you?" Serena didn't answer. "And   
that's my band, Mystic Visions. You know Skott and Mary   
Ann. The drummer's name is Harley and the guy holding up   
the wall is Fabian. He's our resident songwriter. We all   
help out though."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Another silence fell. Serena fidgeted.   
  
"Please, leave Darien alone. He hasn't done anything   
to you."  
  
"I think it's time for you to go."  
  
"Go?"  
  
"Yes. Go. It's getting late. Your boy toy must be   
worried."  
  
"I can go?"  
  
"Do you always repeat simple ideas?"  
  
"No…"  
  
"Never mind. You disappeared at around two in the   
morning. It is now 6:00 p.m. I'm going to erase your memory   
of the walk away from here. You won't remember where I   
live. Don't worry," Destiny said, noting Serena's wide   
eyes. " That's the only thing you won't remember. Oh, and   
by the by, this little…chat…hasn't changed anything. I'm   
still going to kill Endymion, and I would advise you not to   
get in my way. Later, sailor." Destiny pressed her cool   
fingers to Serena's forehead, ignoring her look of shock   
and fear.  
  
***  
  
Serena felt like she had lost track of time. The last   
thing she remembered was Destiny saying 'Later, sailor.'   
Looking around bemusedly, Serena noted that she was in   
downtown Tokyo, only a short walk from her school, home and   
the arcade. That meant that Darien's apartment wasn't far   
away either. Starting off toward Darien's place, Serena cut   
through the park. A silhouette caught her eye. Gasping,   
Serena turned toward the striking figure. A man was   
outlined by the sunset's glitter on the lake. His head was   
bowed in sorrow and his hands were clenched before him.   
Ordinarily, Serena would have kept going, but she knew that   
man, and his profile, by heart.  
  
"Darien," she said, love filling her tone. The man's   
head snapped up, and he looked toward her with haunted   
eyes.  
  
"Serena," he breathed, disbelief in his tone.   
"Serena!"  
  
Standing, Darien rushed toward his love, who was   
running toward him with open arms. Love flowed through his   
being, and he caught his princess with open arms as she   
threw herself at him. People stopped to watch the happy   
couple embrace. Many assumed that the lovers had been   
separated for days, weeks perhaps, instead of mere hours.   
Darien swung Serena around in circles, her hair and legs   
flying out behind her. Happiness rushed through him as   
their lips met and clung, fear and worry relieved at last.  
  
"Oh, god, Serena. I thought…"  
  
"I know."  
  
"I was so worried."  
  
"Me, too."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too. I missed you."  
  
"I'm so sorry Serena."  
  
"Well, you should be. I have a huge bump on my head,   
and I'm starving!" Serena quipped.   
Darien threw back his head and laughed aloud, his   
relief at finding her alive transferring into a giddy joy.   
Darien bent his head and claimed Serena's lips once more,   
holding her tight as though she might disappear. Serena   
returned his kiss joyfully, happy to be back in the arms of   
her love. When the kiss was broken, Darien spoke again.  
  
"The girls are frantic. We've been combing the city   
for hours."  
  
"I've been unconscious."  
  
"Wait." Darien held up his hand. Let's find the girls.   
Then you can tell us the whole story. Slinging his arm   
around her shoulders, Darien steered her away from the   
fountain. Serena slipped her arm around his waist as the   
two walked toward the Crown Arcade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Damn, the formatting is all funky on these chapters! And I don't   
really have time to mess with it, soooooooo...this'll just have to   
be good enough.   
  
Did everybody see that Mary Ann, Skott and Corie are in my   
fic? I hope they catch it! Thanks guys. I love you! *^_^*  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 8. And mail me!  
  
lyrasoze@hotmail.com 


	8. Mirage

Hey, minna! So here is Chapter 8. I shall try to keep   
the AN's short and sweet so that you can get on with   
reading.  
  
As always, thanks to Mary Ann, Corie, Skott, Harley   
(yup, from the picture. He's a really cool guy), Herm, Jess   
and melrae, bhandy and gummiebear. Dramaking12 and hegira,   
you are the bomb! Thanks for all you do.  
  
Disclaimer: Kenny Loggins, the Urythmics, and Sailor Moon   
are hosting a beach party and you are all invited! No for   
real. They are having a party in honor of me, because I   
live in the frozen north in a house with no heat, and I   
neither own nor have any affiliation with any of them(or   
their songs, as the case may be)!  
  
Rainbow Eclipse   
Rated PG   
  
Chapter 8  
Mirage  
  
The reunion between Serena and the girls was filled   
with tears, questions and yelling. That is, Serena, Mina   
and Lita cried, Amy asked questions and Raye yelled at   
Serena.  
"How could you be so stupid?! You scared us all to   
death! If you ever do that again, I will hunt you down and   
KILL you!" Raye yelled, all the while hugging her best   
friend. A message passed between the two girls, relief   
showing on both their faces.   
"What happened?!" all the girls asked.  
Promising an explanation, but insisting that she was   
hungry and needed to sit down (the declaration of hunger   
brought smiles to everyone's faces), the group headed down   
to Crown Resturant. Darien and Serena held hands under the   
table while Serena related the entire story to her friends   
and true love. Serena carefully withheld the real name of   
the vengeful Sailor Eclipse, understanding on some primal   
level that they were in no danger from Sailor Eclipse's   
earth form. When Serena finished her story, utter silence   
reigned. No one could think of a thing to say. Lizzy   
brought their food, and everyone dug in, everyone but   
Serena. Serena was recalling the hurried words exchanged   
between Destiny and Skott moments before Skott had left.  
  
'Ten o'clock, right?'  
'Yup, at the Sunset Mirage.'  
  
Serena gasped, and rose suddenly.  
"Sere? What's wrong?" Darien asked, worry clouding his   
voice.  
"Nothing." Serena said, with a brittle laugh. "I have   
to get home. Don't want Mom and Dad to worry. Bye!"   
Serena hurridly left the resturant, a plan forming in   
her head. Rushing to a phone booth, she grabbed the plastic   
covered phone book and began skimming pages.  
"The Sunset Mirage, 2356 Tokyo Way," she murmured.   
Ripping the page out of the book, she turned toward home.   
'The Luna Pen can get me in. I just hope I can…help   
her.' Serena thought, hurrying home.  
"Sere!"  
Serena turned. "Darien!"  
"Sere, what's wrong? You aren't yourself, and I'm   
really worried about you. You disappear for hours, I think   
I'm never going to see you again, and then when I have you   
back, you vanish! What's going on?"  
"Darien, I…I have to protect you. All of you. This is   
my fight; only I can win. Please, just trust me. I'll call   
you later, kay?" Serena reached up and touched his face   
before spinning and taking off again.  
'Don't worry Darien. I'll keep you safe. I promise.'  
  
***  
  
Later that night  
  
Serena looked spectacular, as the appreciative glances   
of men told her. The Luna Pen had increased her age to 21,   
her hair styled in a windblown way. A cresant moon tattoo   
surrounded her belly button. A short black leather skirt   
and midriff baring tanktop in the same color gave her an   
exotic appeal. Sheer black tights and black ankle boots   
allowed her to blend in with the night. Her make-up was   
subtle, but effective. All in all, she looked hot, and she   
walked with the air of one who knew exactly how great she   
looked.  
The Sunset Mirage was one of the trendiest night   
clubs in town and the line for admittance streched around   
the block. Serena ignored the line, walking right to the   
front. A neon sign, glowing purple and green against the   
black night made the entrance more visible. The white   
marquee proclaimed "MYSTIC VISIONS, Friday through Sunday."   
When Serena got to the door, the bouncers did a double   
take, gawked for a minute and then ushered her right in.   
Inside the club, tables were lit with small blue shaded   
lamps. Food and coffee were pricey, but no one blinked at   
spending the money. Serena found a corner table and sat,   
her eyes fixed on the empty stage. She didn't have long to   
wait.  
Within moments, the manager of the club walked front   
and center. He stepped carefully over cords and speakers   
and nearly fell into the drums set. Onlookers clapped and   
cheered him on. Taking an elaborate bow, the man stepped up   
to the center michrophone.   
"Without further ado, people, MYSTIC VISIONS!"  
Serena joined in the clapping. Two other people had   
joined her table and they were cheering enthusiastically.   
Destiny stepped onto the stage, followed by Skott, Mary   
Ann, Fabian and Harley. Mary Ann wore a crushed black   
velvet skirt with a short red silk jacket covered with   
green, blue and gold embroidery. Skott wore black jeans and   
a red silk vest. Harley was dressed in a tight black   
undershirt which conformed to his muscles and black jeans.   
A red bandanna was wrapped cowboy style around his neck.   
Fabian wore black body armor, the kind worn in virtual   
reality movies, and combat boots. Destiny wore a short,   
skin tight, red velvet number with a black trench coat and   
black sandals that twisted all the way up her calves.   
Serena was impressed.  
The band members picked up their instruments and   
waited. Then drummer lifted his sticks.  
"5, 6, 7, 8!"  
  
(Kenny Loggins)  
  
Revvin' up your engine  
Listen to her howlin' roar  
Metal under tension  
Beggin' you to touch and go  
  
Highway to the Danger Zone  
Ride into the Danger Zone  
  
Headin' into twighlight  
Spreadin' out her wings tonight  
She got you jumpin' off the deck and   
Shiftin' into overdrive  
  
Highway to the Danger Zone  
I'll take you   
Right into the Danger Zone  
  
You'll never say hello to you  
Until you get it on the red line   
overload   
You'll never know what you can do  
Until you get it up as high as you   
can go  
  
Out along the edges  
Always where I burn to be  
The further on the edge  
The hotter the intensity  
  
Highway to the Danger Zone  
Gonna take you  
Right into the Danger Zone  
  
Highway to the Danger Zone!  
  
Serena was totally lost in the music. Skott's   
voice was wonderful, perfectly suited to the rough rock and   
roll sound. The songs continued, mostly classic rock n'   
roll. Finally, the band announced that there would be only   
two more songs.  
"This one is an original by written by Destiny and   
Fabian. Give it up!" Skott declared. The crowd clapped and   
cheered. Smiling, Destiny stepped up to the mike. Her   
fingers moved quickly to the guitar strings. Haunting   
music, notes that spoke of love and loss, drifted from the   
instrument.  
  
The Minds Mirage  
  
  
Kaleidoscopes of color wheel around  
I am lost in memory's typhoon  
Sapphire and ruby   
My thoughts flash quickly  
And vanish like paper in flame.  
  
I see a girl longing to fly  
She's pining for love and eternal light  
Trapped in a jar whose seal is tight  
To protect her heart  
  
Just remember, it's your imagination  
Only the mind's mirage  
Things come and go  
Thousands of pictures from a desert storm  
Leap out and then fade  
It's only a projection  
Just the mind's mirage  
  
Betrayal and grief  
Overwhelm the senses  
The loss of innocence and confidence  
Destroys all things.  
  
Just remember, it's your imagination  
Only the mind's mirage  
Things come and go  
Thousands of pictures from a desert storm  
Leap out and then fade  
It's only a projection  
Just the mind's mirage  
  
Only a projection  
Just the mind's mirage  
  
When Destiny finished singing, the club was silent.   
Then a single pair of hands began the clapping. Serena was   
shocked to see that she was applauding. Then another person   
joined in, and another. Soon the club was roaring its   
approval. Destiny smiled and bowed slightly.   
"One more, you guys!" she yelled.  
  
  
(Urythmics)  
  
Sweet dreams are made of these  
Who am I to disagree  
Travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's lookin' for something.  
  
Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to be used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused  
  
Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
Finally the concert was over. The fans booed and   
called for an encore. Destiny just smiled. The band waved   
to the crowd, shaking hands and responding to yelled   
questions.  
"When's your CD coming out?" someone yelled  
"Soon, we hope. You'll be the first to know, babe."   
Mary Ann yelled.  
"Ooo, baby!"  
"You know it!" Skott yelled back.  
Destiny just laughed and continued smiling, carrying   
her guitar across the stage and away from the crowd.   
Suddenly she stiffened and turned back to the crowd,   
searching. Finally her indigo gaze fell on Serena and she   
smiled.  
  
Serena gave a small scream.  
  
Serena nodded, shaking slightly.  
  
Serena rose and walked toward the back of the club.   
When she reached the stage, she was forced to fight her way   
through the enthusiastic crowd. That took a great deal of   
doing, especially since almost everyone was trying to get   
to the door, which was in the opposite direction. Finally   
Serena managed to make it to the 'Restricted Access' door.   
"Name?" demanded a burly security guard.  
"Tsukino Serena." Serena stammered out.  
"Go right through. Destiny said you'd be back."  
"Thanks." Serena pushed open the door and walked into   
a crowded room. All the band members were trying to get   
their stuff, but since the room was small, there wasn't   
much room to maneuver. Mary Ann was trying to crawl over   
Harley, who was reaching around Skott for a beer bottle.   
Destiny intercepted the beer.  
"None for you. You have to drive." Destiny admonished   
him. Pulling his lips down and making puppy dog eyes got   
Harley a bottle of mineral water. Sneering, Harley gulped   
it down and reached for another one. It was about this time   
that Skott noticed Serena.   
"Hey gorgeous! Lookin' for me?"  
"No, sorry. I'm looking for…"  
"Me. She's looking for me." Harley said.  
"You wish. Actually, she's looking for me." Destiny   
drawled, shooting insolent glares at the guys. She had   
changed into biker pants and a silky red top that had   
'Mystic Visions' scrawled across it. Her trench coat was   
still on, and the guitar case was strapped to her back.  
"How come Destiny attracts all the cute girls?" Skott   
complained.  
"Animal magnetism." Destiny quipped. "Let's go,   
Serena."  
"Serena? Not the staying-at-your-apartment Serena? The   
one who looked about sixteen this afternoon?"  
"The very same. Let's go."  
Serena followed Destiny's lead as they headed outside   
"Later, all." Destiny called "Practice tomorrow, noon.   
Don't forget."  
Serena heard laughter and joking as the outer door   
swung shut behind them.  
"You want to talk?" Destiny asked.  
"Yeah." Serena said.  
"Well, change back to normal. I don't know how you did   
it, but this twenty something you is downright creepy. So   
get back to normal. Then we'll go on my bike."  
Serena hesitated, but powered down. Smiling, her   
sixteen year old self climbed onto the electric blue   
motorcycle behind Destiny, legs hanging over one side.   
Destiny kicked the engine to life and they were off,   
roaring across town. Serena kept her eyes shut. When the   
bike stopped at last, she opened them, and gasped. Destiny   
had brought Serena to the Crystal Palace, or what there was   
of it. Construction was steady, but tonight the place was   
deserted. Destiny left her guitar by the bike and climbed   
off. She strolled around the sight, looking up at what had   
been built so far. Suddenly, Destiny reached into her   
pocket and pulled out a leather pouch. Serena's jaw   
dropped. A star shaped brooch and the star necklace fell   
into Destiny's open palm. Smiling, Destiny held the brooch   
aloft.  
"RAINBOW STAR CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
Serena watched in awe as Destiny rose from the ground.   
A floating star surrounded her as she began to spin. Her   
brooch spun down onto her chest, and rainbow hued ribbons   
wrapped around her body. Another rainbow flew behind her,   
creating her cape and boots. Her scepter appeared with a   
flash of light. Grasping it, Sailor Eclipse smiled, a star   
shaped stone appearing to grace her tiara. Serena grabbed   
her own brooch.  
"Cosmic Moon Power!" Serena transformed into Sailor   
Moon, determined to fight this person until the end.  
Floating back to the ground, Eclipse spoke.   
"It was the last gift she gave me." Sailor Eclipse   
said, putting on the star necklace. "We met when she was 6   
and I was 5. She thought I was so immature, thought she was   
so much better, until I kicked her butt in self-defense   
class. My mother was a palace servant, and Serenity was a   
princess, so we were miles apart socially, but that didn't   
stop us. We were inseparable. Serenity wouldn't go to her   
lessons unless I went too. So her parents made me her   
personal companion, and I went everywhere with her.  
We learned to read and write together, learned to   
fight together, fell in love together. I was her maid of   
honor. She stayed up all night with me when an evil male   
broke my heart. We were like sisters. I was your godmother;   
bet you didn't know that. When I became Sailor Eclipse, she   
made me Head of Security. When your father passed, I held   
her while she cried on my shoulder. She was part of me; the   
best part.   
After she died, I wandered the galaxy, sought out the   
survivors on each planet and brought them to Earth. I knew,   
as Serenity had known, that Earth was the future. So I made   
it my mission to help rebuild the planet. When the   
survivors had begun anew, I began sealing of the ruins of   
each kingdom. That is why few can see the marble pillars   
and slabs that were once the Moon Kingdom. As long as I   
hold the veil over them, no human eye that does not   
remember the Silver Millennium shall be able to see them.  
When that was done, I drifted aimlessly. I helped   
where I could, sought out new adventures and new horizons.   
I waited until I felt a glimmer in my necklace; waited   
until I could feel the minds of Uranus, Neptune and   
Endymion merging with mine. Pluto, of course, was ever   
present, but I couldn't reach out to her. My grief was too   
great. But when Endymion was born, I had a purpose. So I   
returned to Earth. I watched and waited, waited until his   
life was perfect. Then I set out to destroy it, to destroy   
his life as he destroyed mine. To make him suffer as I   
did!" Eclipse banged her fist on a wall of crystal, tears   
shimmering in her eyes.   
"But it wasn't as easy as I had hoped it would be. I   
found that 'getting started' on Earth is a difficult   
prospect. So I went to a bank in Tokyo. I left my brooch   
and necklace in a safety deposit box, and left enough money   
to pay for its maintenance for 14 years. Then I went in   
search of parents. I found a young couple, 26 and 28   
respectively, who had been told that they couldn't have   
children. I watched them for a few days and, using   
telepathy, discovered that the odds of them having a child   
without magical aid were nil. So, I created a small body   
inside the woman and dissolved my adult form, sending my   
soul into a new vessel. I was born knowing all, because I   
never forgot any of it. I see by the expression on your   
face that you don't believe me. I hardly believe it myself.   
What I attempted was dangerous and could have gone wrong in   
a thousand ways. Miraculously, I managed it. My parents   
were kind and loving. I'm an only child, so they gave me   
all the love they had. They were overprotective, yes, but   
they loved me, and I loved them. My mother and I were so   
close. At 14, on a visit to Japan, I returned to the bank   
and claimed my brooch and star necklace. I accepted my fate   
for the second time."   
Sailor Eclipse looked so cool, so calm. She was   
obviously keeping a tight rein on her emotions, and when   
she stopped speaking, Sailor Moon stood perfectly still,   
absorbing what she had heard. Finally, remembering exactly   
what had brought her here, Sailor Moon tried to reason with   
the rouge scout for the last time.   
"Darien is not…"  
"Not what? Not to blame? Yes he is. Him and me, it was   
our fault. Mine for leaving and his for inspiring misguided   
confidence. Our fault. Ours! I can't forgive him…"  
"You have too! Let it go, please, let it be. The past   
is the past."  
"Yes, it is, isn't it." Sailor Eclipse said, her eyes   
cold and malicious. "Don't interfer, Moon Princess! The   
past was my life! My life! Metallia may have done the   
destroying, but Endymion failed to protect! He is to blame,   
and I will make certain he pays for his crimes!"  
"And where were you?!" Sailor Moon fired at Sailor   
Eclipse. "This is NOT Darien's fault as much as it was   
yours! Queen Serenity wouldn't have died if you had been   
there! She trusted you, and you failed her!"  
Sailor Moon's words hit Sailor Eclipse hard, causing   
her perpetual confidence to shudder.  
"No." Sailor Eclipse whispered, stricken. "No, she   
sent me away…she ordered me to go…"  
"Because she knew what was going to happen! She KNEW   
the moon was doomed!"  
"No…that's impossible…"  
"She loved you as much as you loved her…as you still   
love her! She didn't want to see you die!"  
"But…but…"  
"No buts! She knew that you had a greater purpose. She   
needed you to help us here on Earth. She needed you to help   
build Earth anew. She left you in charge of that; she knew   
you were the only one who could do it! She knew that we   
would need you, that Darien and I would need you! And you   
failed her! You let her down! You are putting all your   
energy toward trying to destroy what Queen Serenity gave   
her life to protect! How can you DO that to her!"   
Sailor Moon watched as her words penetrated Eclipse's   
shell. Every phrase, every syllable, had stabbed at Eclipse   
like a knife. Tears welled in Eclipse's eyes as she slumped   
against the crystal wall. Her eyes met Sailor Moon's, and   
Sailor Moon wanted to weep for the grief and loss she saw   
there. Eclipse turned her eyes toward the waning moon, and   
lost control. Tears spilled down her cheeks and sobs   
wracked her body. Brokenly, Eclipse spoke.  
"I am so sorry, Serenity. It was my fault, my fault. I   
should have been there. I should have been fighting with   
the scouts, protecting the peace you worked so hard for.   
Oh, gods, Serenity! I am so sorry. You died because I   
wasn't there, and I didn't hear you when you called out. It   
was all my fault…" Eclipse collapsed to her knees, sobbing   
bitterly. Sailor Moon took a few steps toward her, but a   
pearly wall of mist had formed behind Eclipse. Sailor   
Pluto, guardian of time and space, was crying. She had come   
to comfort her friend.  
"Sailor Eclipse." Pluto said.  
Eclipse looked up, rose and ran into Pluto's open   
arms. Together, the two scouts cried, grieving for a   
kingdom too perfect to exist for very long. Their tears   
were for a time long forgotten, for music and poetry few   
remembered, and for a woman whose courage and selflessness   
had saved the galaxy. Sailor Moon looked toward them, and   
Sailor Pluto's eyes met her own. Sailor Pluto nodded, tears   
forming rivers of light on her cheeks. All was well.   
Centuries of loneliness and grief could not be erased   
instantly, but the healing had begun.   
"SAILOR MOON!"   
Sailor Moon spun around, trying to locate the source   
of the desperate yell. Eclipse was still crying, but she   
appeared to have complete control over the rest of her   
faculties. She turned from Sailor Pluto, dashing away her   
tears. Sailor Pluto gazed calmly at the darkness. Seven   
scouts and a masked man were running toward the trio. Her   
heart beating painfully, Sailor Moon realized why they were   
here. Tuxedo Mask stepped to the front of the group, his   
blue eyes furious.  
"Let them go."  
Eclipse remained silent. The whispering wind created   
the only sound.  
"I said, let them go!"  
"You persist in believing that I am deaf and blind. As   
you can clearly see, I am not holding them. Your girlfriend   
and the Guardian are free to leave at any time." Eclipse's   
words and tone were derisive, but Sailor Moon was close   
enough to see that the gleam of tears was ever present.   
Eclipse looked at Sailor Moon and smiled tremulously.  
"Go on, before I get you into trouble."  
Sailor Moon didn't leave but walked toward Eclipse   
instead. Eclipse held out her hand, and Sailor Moon took   
it. Something passed between the two, a deep understanding   
that not even they fully understood.  
"Sailor Solider, you have to go. I have to go. No more   
death, no more fighting. I will go, and leave you in   
peace."  
Sailor Moon nodded, and Eclipse smiled. The beauty of   
that smile took Sailor Moon's breath away, because she saw   
peace and hope for the future in that smile. Sailor Moon   
returned the smile wholeheartedly. Eclipse dropped her   
hand, and bowed slightly. She then turned towards Pluto and   
bowed again. Then Eclipse turned toward her motorcycle.  
"Wait!" Mars and Venus cried out in unison.  
"Don't you walk away from us!" Uranus cried. "We want   
some answers, and we want them now! You can't kidnap Sailor   
Moon and then disappear without an explanation. Don't take   
another step or I'll…"  
"You'll what?" Eclipse taunted. "You want to fight me   
again? I hurt you pretty badly the last time, didn't I? Are   
you fully recovered? I hope so. You don't have a ghost of a   
chance of beating me, and I think you know it. You're weak,   
Uranus, and you always have been. Couldn't even protect   
your princess, and I gave you every opportunity to save   
her. Just admit it, Uranus, you are no match for me!"  
"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"  
Trembling with uncontrollable fury, Uranus released   
her power, attacking the evil force that threatened her   
friends. Sailor Eclipse watched the ball of yellow fire   
approach, seemingly mesmerized by it. Then her face became   
calm and accepting. Her tears began to flow once more, and   
she smiled again. Closing her eyes, Sailor Eclipse held out   
her arms, welcoming the power that would rip her from this   
existence.  
"Sailor Eclipse, MOVE!!!" Pluto screamed. Eclipse   
opened her eyes, the indigo iris's looking at Pluto.   
Eclipse shook her head and returned to watching the fire   
approach. Sailor Moon watched in horror, and sprang into   
action. Running toward Eclipse, she leapt into the air. The   
others watched in dismay as Sailor Moon's body hit Eclipse   
with full force. Eclipse went flying, but Sailor Moon   
landed right in the path of the World Shaking attack.  
"NOOOOO!" Tuxedo Mask screamed, as the World Shaking   
hit Sailor Moon right in the chest.  
  
  
Did you like the song? That's right, Skott and I co-wrote   
'The Mind's Mirage' and there's music that goes with it.   
It's a REAL song! I'm so happy! And YES, I like Sailor   
Uranus. I'm just picking on her for a while.   
  
Skiangel_sv@lycos.com  
  
('Sweet Dreams' and 'Danger Zone' property of the Urythmics   
and Kenny Loggins, respectively.) 


	9. Forgiveness

Here it is, Chapter 9. This is the second to last   
chapter. I am so excited. I actually managed to keep the   
whole story under 10 chapters. Yay for me!  
  
Thank you Mary Ann and Corie for sticking with me.   
It's almost over, and then I can start on my new fan-fic!   
Promise you'll read that one too. Shin_kazima, MJ Parrish,   
Kimoco and all my allies on the WP forum, thanks for an   
interesting few weeks!   
  
Disclaimer: Guess what? No, go on, take a wild guess.   
I'll give you three chances. What's that? You say I don't   
own Sailor Moon?! You win! Right in one! Yayyyyyy for you!  
  
Rainbow Eclipse  
Rated PG  
  
Chapter 9  
Forgiveness  
  
  
The scouts watched, helpless, as Sailor Moon flew   
backward. The World Shaking threw her over Eclipse's   
motorcycle and into a scaffold. The scaffold, shaky at   
best, collapsed on top of her, scattering paint cans and   
tools everywhere. All the scouts stood still, unable to   
make their bodies move. A shrill scream broke the silence.  
"NO! Oh, gods, not again!" Sailor Eclipse, who had   
been lying flat on the ground, pulled herself up.   
Staggering slightly, Sailor Eclipse began jogging toward   
the rubble. Bending down, the rebel scout pulled a board   
off the top of the pile and threw it aside. Working as   
quickly as she could, the sailor scout continued pulling   
metal cans and wood scraps away from the last place she had   
seen Sailor Moon. Breaking free of their mental paralysis,   
the other scouts rushed to help. All animosity between   
Eclipse and the others was momentarily forgotten. Uranus,   
tears pouring down her face, had collapsed where she stood,   
and Neptune was comforting her. Tuxedo Mask was digging   
fervently.  
he thought.  
Finally a shout came from Sailor Mercury. She had   
uncovered Sailor Moon's leg. All the scouts rushed to that   
spot, nearly killing each other by throwing metal and wood   
haphazardly. It was Tuxedo Mask who uncovered her at last.   
Hauling her away from the debris, he held her in his arms.   
Mercury began her scan.  
"No pulse," Mercury whispered. The other scouts gaped   
at her. Tuxedo Mask merely stared, unable to comprehend the   
statement.   
  
Darien didn't realize he had spoken his thoughts   
aloud. At these sentiments, all the scouts began sobbing.   
Sailor Uranus closed her eyes in a pain beyond tears.   
Sailor Mars was immobile, her face and eyes blank. She just   
sat, staring at the lifeless body of her best friend,   
memories of Serena racing through her head. But Sailor   
Pluto gave a small smile. She turned to Sailor Eclipse, who   
smiled back. Together they approached the group of   
mourners.  
"How much do you love her?" Sailor Eclipse asked,   
completely out of the blue. The grieving scouts looked at   
her incredulously.  
"How can you ASK that?" Sailor Jupiter raged. "You as   
good as KILLED her!"  
"Control yourself, solider. I ask again; how much do   
you love her? Enough to die for her?"  
"Yes." Tuxedo Mask replied no hesitation in his voice.  
"Then listen well. I am the antithesis of Sailor   
Saturn. While she has the power to destroy, I possess the   
power to create. I can restore buildings, oceans…and   
lives. Not on the scale of a civilization, but nonetheless,"  
Eclipse shook her head bitterly and fell silent. waiting for   
the scouts to absorb this information.  
The scouts gasped at this matter of fact statement. A   
slim ray of hope pierced their grief.  
"I can save her, but I need a spark, a spark of life   
from each of you. When I have that, I shall use my life   
energy to weave a new life force for Sailor Moon. I cannot   
do it without you, and the choice is entirely yours. But   
be aware, time is limited. I know that I have given you no   
reason to trust me, but you must do so now."  
The scouts considered for a moment. They had nothing   
to lose…except Serena. That thought decided them. As one,   
the scouts, all eight of them and Tuxedo Mask nodded.  
"Very well. Close your eyes, and think of Serena. The   
removal of life will hurt a great deal, but you must be   
strong and think only of the one you wish to save. Begin."  
Sailor Eclipse closed her eyes, and the scouts   
followed suit. One by one they formed thoughts of Serena.   
Eating ice cream, studying, playing video games, running   
after Darien, and fighting with Raye. One by one they all   
focused on Serena, the beautiful girl who had forever   
changed their lives by saving them from their loneliness.   
Mars was the first to feel the tug. It felt like a part of   
her was being ripped forcibly away, and her mind   
automatically tightened against this. But as thoughts of   
Serena returned, Mars forced herself to relax. She let go   
of the small piece of her that was wanted. Sighing, she   
felt a peace descend on her. The balance of her life was   
being restored. One at a time the scouts felt the tug, and   
the ensuing pain, and they let it go.   
they thought as one   
  
***  
Serena was vapor. She was insubstantial and she didn't   
care. Red and white was all around her. Suddenly, a glimmer   
caught her eye. Turning, she saw a figure in a rainbow cape   
materialize.  
  
The woman nodded and grinned. In her hand she held a   
ball of fire. The fire sparkled with ten colors, from blue   
to red to garnet to black. The colors shifted and blended.   
Eclipse closed her eyes and Serena saw a surge of white   
light leave her heart. Smiling, Serena watched, as the ball   
of fire became a beautifully vibrant pink.  
Serena thought.  
Eclipse trailed   
off. Another glimmer had appeared. A figure materialized,   
but this woman had long silver hair confined in buns and   
pigtails. A long white dress flowed to the ground, and a   
golden crescent moon sigil on her forehead shone in the   
pale light. Queen Serenity had appeared.  
Serena called out in delight. Queen Serenity   
smiled at her daughter.  
The queen turned her attention on   
the scout still holding the ball of fire.   
I greet you, friend of my heart. Eclipse replied,   
her mental voice shaky.  
  
  
  
Eclipse   
hung her head, tears dripping onto the ball of fire,   
causing it to glow more brightly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Eclipse nodded, smiling through her tears.  
I miss you, Serenity. Every day, its like a constant   
ache.  
  
Eclipse laughed with Serenity. The two women looked at   
each other, smiling.   
Queen Serenity   
began to fade.  
  
  
  
  
Eclipse fired back.  
I must go. Save my dear Serena, Destiny. You are in   
my heart, always.  
  
Eclipse replied.  
Queen Serenity faded from view.  
Turning, Eclipse saw Serena. She grinned cheekily and   
held out the ball of pink fire. she   
intoned.  
  
Gift of the hearts  
Who love   
Heart of the souls  
Who give  
Soul of the minds  
Who trust  
ALCADIRIA!  
  
Serena watched as the ball of pink flame left   
Eclipse's hands and rose towards her. Unafraid, Serena   
opened her arms to the glow. As it entered her body, Serena   
felt warmth and life spreading through her. All doubt and   
fear was banished in the face of that blinding light.   
Serena noticed that both she and Eclipse were glowing.   
  
Serena asked  
  
Laughing, the two turned toward a glowing white light   
that had formed at another point in the never ending red   
and white space.  
***  
  
Serena woke slowly in comforting arms.  
"Darien!" she gasped.  
"Welcome back, my love." Darien said, tears streaming   
down his face. The rest of the scouts dashed away tears as   
they attacked her with hugs. After the initial relief,   
Serena powered down and stood. Supported by Mars and   
Darien, Serena made her way to Uranus. Uranus threw herself   
at Serena, clutching her close as she sobbed.  
"I am so sorry Serena! I wasn't thinking, I lost my   
temper, I never meant to…"  
"Shhhh. It wasn't your fault. Eclipse can be   
aggravating at times."  
"To say the least." Uranus said, wiping away her   
tears.   
"Where is she, anyway? I want to thank her." Serena   
looked at all the scouts who stared blankly back. Serena   
turned to Sailor Pluto, a question in her eyes. Pluto gave   
a little half smile.  
"She had to leave. She must sort things out, decide   
how she feels. Besides, her band is about to become wildly   
famous and she'll be busy. But you will see her again. She   
is always with you."  
Serena nodded, bizarrely content with this strange   
answer. If ever the time should come when Eclipse was   
needed, Serena knew she would come. After all, that's what   
friends are for.  
  
  
Let me know what you think! Stay with me for Chapter 10.  
  
Skiangel_sv@lycos.com 


	10. Epilogue : The Turning Of The Page

The Epilogue a.k.a. Chapter 10. Enjoy  
  
Mary Ann, Tamahome is mine. You cannot have him.   
Sorry, you are my bestest friend, but you can't have him.  
Corie, he's off limits to you too! And so are Hotohori and   
Lantis and Eagle, whilst I'm naming names! The are ALL   
mine!  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine. It is going to   
take years of therapy to come to grips with that. May as   
well get started.   
  
Rainbow Eclipse  
Rated G   
  
Chapter 10 – Epilogue  
The Turning of the Page  
  
Serena received a mysterious package in the mail two   
months after the showdown at the Crystal Palace. Inside the   
small, square package were two things; a CD and a letter.   
The CD bore the logo 'MYSTIC VISIONS; Icing of the Sun' and   
had a picture of the band of the cover, with Destiny front   
and center. Serena had been following the band's progress   
in the magazines and knew that a major record label had   
offered the band a great deal a month and a half before.   
The band had recorded their first CD and the songs 'Icing   
of the Sun' and 'Mind's Mirage' had soared to Numbers 1 and   
2 in the first week. Every time Serena turned on the radio,   
she heard mention of Mystic Visions. The band had become an   
international success, sweeping music awards around the   
world. 'Icing of the Sun' had gone platinum last week, and   
the music word stood in awe of this rising star. The band   
was now involved in a world-wide tour and were planning to   
record a second album. Serena headed for her room and   
popped the CD in, listening as Skott and Destiny sang the   
title track.  
  
ICING OF THE SUN  
  
I walk alone  
And people call to me  
But visions of the past  
Stop me from being  
What I want to be  
  
The truth is   
That what I seek  
Is like vapor in the dawn  
It fades before it can be caught  
Before it can be won  
  
It's like icing  
Icing of the sun  
That melts away as just as quickly as  
It touches my heart  
It fades  
So quickly that I'm not  
Sure it was ever really there  
I wander lost in memory  
And dream  
  
  
I'm hoping for the one  
Who will take me far away  
I don't dare to seek  
For I'm not sure what I will find  
  
Some deadly truth  
That even I can't face  
For memories are deadly  
And hard to erase  
  
It's like icing  
Icing of the sun  
That melts away as quickly as  
It touches my heart  
It fades  
So quickly that I'm not  
Sure it was ever really there  
I wander lost in memory  
And dream  
  
Serena smiled and opened the letter. Shocked to   
realize it was from Destiny, Serena sat and read the   
lilting print. Tears filled her eyes as she read it.  
  
Serena~  
  
I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for not saying   
goodbye. I was confused and your friends were more than   
willing to see me on my way. I had to go. My life has   
turned out to be much more complicated than I thought.  
I want to see you the next time I'm in town. It won't   
be for a while, but if you're cool with it, maybe we could   
get together. Have coffee or ice cream. Talk mostly. I'd be   
glad to answer any questions you have about the Silver   
Millenium.  
I'm just hedging, I know. The real point of this   
letter is to thank you. You saved me in a very real sense.   
You saved me from myself, and from the path of destruction   
I had set myself on. Thank you for that.  
The CD is for you. I'm sure you've heard the rags to   
riches story of Mystic Visions, so I won't bore you. But   
number 12 is a little piece I wrote for Serenity. I'm told   
that it is climbing the charts to number 1, and I wanted   
you to now that the song is for her, and for you, a little.   
I'm writing a song for you. It'll be on the next   
album. It's called 'Light in the Darkness.' I'll get you a   
free copy. Autographed, no less. I can get you concert   
tickets and backstage passes for the next concert we do in   
Tokyo. Let me know if you 're interested  
Stay true to yourself Serena. You are your mother's   
daughter in every way, and that is the highest compliment I   
can give you. If ever you need me, just close your eyes and   
think of me, and I will come, no matter where I am. I owe   
you my life and my sanity, and I offer you my friendship.   
You're all right, kid, and I swear my fealty and allegiance   
to you as the future Queen of Crystal Tokyo.  
  
Thank you again,  
Destiny  
  
Serena smiled at the letter, then rose and crossed to   
her CD player. Pushing the FF button, Serena jumped the   
disc to number 12 and settled back to listen.  
  
THE EVENING STAR  
  
All through my life  
Things changed in crazy ways  
People came and went  
The season's passed me by   
And the world seemed so large  
  
But you were always there  
To take my hand  
And guide me on my way  
I stood tall and proud for you  
You saw me through it all  
  
You were as constant  
As the brightly shining moon  
You stood strong as all the mountains  
Your voice was like a favorite song  
You showed me the way  
Through night and day  
Leading me along  
My constant in this mixed up world  
You're my Evening Star  
  
  
You showed me all the beauty  
That was here in this place  
You taught me, and guided me  
With patience like the sun  
You never let me falter  
But you were there to see me run  
  
You were as constant  
As the brightly shining moon  
You stood strong as all the mountains  
Your voice was like a favorite song  
You showed me the way  
Through night and day  
Leading me along  
My constant in this mixed up world  
You're my Evening Star  
  
My only constant in this mixed-up world  
As shining as, as lovely as, as pure and bright and   
shining as  
My only Evening Star.  
  
Serena was crying when the song had ended.   
came the unexpected   
reply,   
Smiling, Serena nodded and rose to turn of her stereo.   
Putting the CD carefully back in its case, she stored the   
disc with the others in her collection.  
"Serena, your friends are here!"  
"Thanks, Mom."  
Serena grabbed her beach back and slipped on her   
sandals. Running downstairs, Serena kissed her mom goodbye   
and ran outside into the warm afternoon, her heart soaring   
with the clouds. 


End file.
